Pasado oculto
by angel-Utau
Summary: Tras un accidente en su antiguo colegio, Mei Hiroto, se traslada a la Academia Cross donde un serie de extraños sueños la arrastraran a descubrir la verdad de su pasado.
1. la llegada y un encuentro inesperado

**autor: **angel-Utau

**dissclaimer: **Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino a Matsuti Hino, solo me pertenece la historia y sus respectivos OCs

**palabras:**1549

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _La llegada y un encuentro inesperado_

* * *

Aidou paseaba por la calle principal de la ciudad; había salido con Akatsuki para encargarse de un nivel E y, aunque tenían ordenes explícitas de Kaname-sama para volver de inmediato se negó, por una vez a obedecerlas y una vez logró que Kain se fuera entró en su cafetería preferida ,se dejó caer en uno de los bancos del fondo del local y suspiró sonoramente.

Necesitaba espacio, no es que le molestara tener que hacer esa clase de trabajos si era lo que Kaname-sama quería, pero a veces su constante melancolía y su frío carácter le ponían nervioso, por no hablar de los problemas amorosos de Akatsuki con Ruka, y los de Ruka con Kaname, y la extraña relación de Rima y Shiki, el único que se libraba de esa tortura era Takuma, pero el solo estaba presente en el de sus dos amigos más cercanos, el debía de estar con Kaname-sama y con sus primos. Por eso le gustaba tanto ser el centro de atención de las chicas de la clase diurna, ellas estaban enamoradas de él, pero ninguna emoción aparte del orgullo a su persona estaba presente en Aidou, y de vez en cuando necesitaba un descanso de tanta fama.

-¿Perdone? ¿Va a tomar algo?- una voz femenina le sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que abriera los ojos y la mirara. Morena con el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, un poco ondulado, de ojos azules, piel ligeramente bronceada, con algunas pecas entorno a su nariz, de estatura media.

-Si claro...una copa de helado de chocolate- tras el leve aturdimiento del principio logró dar una rápida respuesta y la vio alejarse a atender a otros clientes; debía de estar muy perdido en sus pensamientos para no haberse percatado de su presencia hasta haber escuchado su voz.

_-No me lo puedo creer, atendiste a Aidou-sempai, pero que cara tienes, acabas de llegar y ya te permites estos caprichos._

_-¿Ca-caprichos? solo he hecho mi trabajo... ni siquiera se..._

_-Te advierto Mei de que Aidou es mío, ni pienses siquiera en acercarte a él._

_-¿Qué? No me interesa una persona con la que solo he compartido cinco palabras, pero tranquila aun puedes llevarle lo que ha pedido, todo tuyo..._

La conversación de las dos chicas llegó hasta sus oídos y sonrió levemente de medio lado; era cierto que Akane mantenía alejadas al resto de sus compañeras de el cada vez que se encontraba de servicio y cuando ella no estaba, Yumi hacía exactamente lo mismo; ¡vamos!, el era Aidou Hanabusa, era completamente comprensible que todas las trabajadoras del local estuviesen locas por el, pero mantenían más las distancias que las alumnas de la clase diurna.

Esa chica... sería divertido hacer que se enamorara de él; sin prestarle la más mínima atención a Akane se dedicó a seguir deliberadamente los movimientos de esa tal Mei y ahora que estaba solo nadie podía impedir que se acercara a ella.

-Hanabusa- o eso creía hasta que Kaname apareció por la puerta y se acercó con la mirada mas impenetrable que había mostrado hasta ahora- creo recordar que te ordené volver de inmediato.

-S-ss-si yo etto... je je je- una risa histérica empezó a salir de su garganta acompañada del tartamudeo y la expresión de miedo y disculpa, hasta que otra mirada más dura por parte de Kaname hizo que bajase la cabeza-si, mis disculpas Kaname-sama.

-Vamos- y acto seguido salió del local seguido de Aidou, que, en el último instante, se giró para darle una última mirada a esa chica; se encogió de hombros apenado por tener que posponer su juego, pero volvería a por ella.

* * *

Con duda atravesó la verja principal de la Academia cross, tan nerviosa que los nudillos de la mano que sujetaba la maleta estaban blancos por la fuerte tensión que estaba ejerciendo sobre dicho agarre; localizó a un chico en la lejanía que parecía estar descansando y con cautela se acercó a el.

Cuando estaba un metro, el chico abrió los ojos y la miró con aire amenazador poniéndose en pie sin apartar su mirada de ella; cabellos plateados, ojos malva, alto y de buena constitución, mostrando, pese a sus ojos, tranquilidad. Estaba a punto de sermonearla cuando reparó en la maleta que sostenía.

-¿Eres la nueva estudiante verdad?

-Si, perdón por importunarte, pero no se como ir a la oficina del director y esperaba que alguien pudiese ayudarme...-

-tsk, ese idiota... no se molesta ni en dar indicaciones, siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo... sígueme.

Anduvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que harta de este decidió hablar.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas en el brazo?-señaló la banda blanca

-Es un elemento de distinción para los vigilantes, de modo que no se nos pueda confundir con el resto de alumnos.

-Entiendo ¿y que hacen exactamente los vigilantes?

-Velar por la seguridad de la academia, controlar que los estudiantes no se salten las normas, respeten el toque de queda y ayudar a los de la clase nocturna para que las de la diurna no los maten cuando van de los dormitorios de la luna a las aulas.

-¿Eh? ¿Clase nocturna? Había oído algo acerca de una pero no lo comprendo ¿Porque no pueden dar las clases de día?

Zero se maldijo interiormente ¿Cómo podía haberse ido tanto de la lengua? Era esa chica, estaba convencido, emanaba paz, no sentía sed de sangre hacía ella, ni siquiera podía ver o sentir sus venas, su sangre corriendo con cada bombeo del corazón. Sus ojos le miraban interrogante, esperando que le hablara de la clase nocturna,suspiró, el se había ido de la lengua, el tenía que arreglarlo .

-Hay una clase nocturna porque a la academia asisten un grupo de personas de élite, no se si me entiendes, de alta clase, famosos por así decirlo; imagínate el revuelo que se armaría si se juntasen con gente normal, prácticamente no se podría dar clase...

-Si habría un gran revuelo jajaja

-Exacto- sonrió levemente, la actitud de esa chica era contagiosa.- Por eso estuvieron dispuestos a cambiar sus horas de sueño para poder estudiar agusto; aun así todos los días, los de la case diurna esperan ante los dormitorios de la luna para poder verlos, es algo insoportable- su cara de fastidio mezclada con cinismo la hizo reír descontroladamente.

-Su-supongo jaja que a los vigilantes os debe de molestar bastante.

-Si... ¿Cómo es que has ingresado en la mitad del trimestre?- hablar con esa chica era agradable, se sentía cómodo, por fin podía hablar con alguien sin tener deseos de saltarle a la yugular, así que dejó salir a relucir su curiosidad por una vez.

-Hubo un accidente en mi escuela, un incendio, y después de un mes buscando un colegio mientras estudiaba en casa encontré la academia cross... y me gusto, tenían algunas plazas libres todavía así que me admitieron gracias a mis altas calificaciones pero aún así tuve que hacer un examen algo apresurado.

Llegaron ante la puerta del despacho casi sin darse cuenta y una vez allí se despidieron, no sin antes quedar para el día siguiente para que Zero pudiese enseñarle la academia.

Llamó suavemente y entró con un poco de miedo en la estancia; un hombre con gafas y una coletilla rubia cubierto con una manta verde revisaba papeles con aburrimiento mientras soltaba largos suspiros.

-Ejem- hizo un pequeño ruido con la garganta para captar su atención.

-¡Bienvenida! ¿Debes de ser la nueva alumna verdad? Yo soy Kaien Cross el director mucho gusto, ya he ordenado todos tus papeles, aquí esta tu habitación, el horario, las normas y un plano de la academia- le fue entregando un taco de papeles, uno detrás de otro- tu uniforme esta en tu habitación esperando junto con tu nueva compañera de cuarto. Un placer tenerte en la academia, cualquier duda que tengas puedes consultárnoslas a mi o a los vigilantes: Yukki, mi hija, y Zero, mi otro hijo aunque este se niega a serlo- acto seguido empezó a llorar como una fuente-¡MI HIJO NO ME QUIERE!

-Ya conoces las normas Hanabusa no puedes...-la puerta se abrió dando paso a el pura-sangre y al noble rubio, logrando hacer que el director reaccionara.

-¡OH! KANAME - se levantó como un resorte de su asiento y agarró del brazo a la chica poniéndose frente a ellos- esta es la nueva alumna de la clase diurna Mei Hiroto.

-Un placer Mei yo soy Kaname Kuran el presidente de los dormitorios de la luna.

-Igualmente- hizo una pequeña reverencia y tras enderezarse sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente tras posarse en los del rubio que estaban de la misma forma.

-¡TÚ!- el grito de ambos jóvenes resonó en el despacho dejando al vampiro pura-sangre y al ex-cazador de vampiros totalmente confusos.

* * *

Bueeeno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, es mi primer fic de esta serie y no se que tal me habrá quedado...

el caso es que gracias por leer ha todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí n.n jeje

un saludo:

angel-Utau


	2. una semana de extraños sucesos I

**autor: **angel-Utau

**disclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino a Matsuri Hino; solo me pertenecen esta historia y sus respectivos OCs

**palabras: **4,488

* * *

**Cap 2: **_ una semana de extraños sucesos I_

* * *

_-_¡TU!

-vaya, parece que ya os conocéis vosotros dos- el director sonreía como un tonto, mientras Kaname trataba de atar cabos ¿de qué podían conocerse esos dos?, aunque era una pregunta que le causaba curiosidad, no se iba a dedicar a ella en ese momento, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

-Director, debo hablar unos asuntos importantes con usted.- su mirada seria hizo reaccionar al director, que devolvió todos los papeles a la chica y la arrastró fuera del despacho junto al rubio.

-es mejor que vayas a tus dormitorios para que puedas estar en plena forma para mañana.

-si, y Hanabusa, será mejor que vuelvas a clase de inmediato, no te entretengas por el camino de vuelta- un sudor frío bajó por la frente del rubio bajo la dura mirada de su líder que le recordaba su anterior acto de rebeldía y sus consecuencias.

-si Kaname-sama.- y acto seguido la puerta se cerró dejándolos fuera.

Mei se limitó a encogerse de hombros y echar a andar pasillo abajo para dirigirse a los dormitorios del Sol, seguida de Aidou, que había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar su juego.

Andaron en silencio, uno detrás del otro, hasta que pasaron el camino que conectaba los dormitorios de la Luna con el edificio de las aulas y Mei se paró con un sonoro bufido de irritación, soltó los papeles en el suelo junto a la maleta, cruzó los brazos en jarras y se giró hacia Aidou con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguirme?- él se limitó a sonreír con falsa inocencia

-Estaba esperando a que me pidieras ayuda con eso.

-No gracias puedo yo sola, pero te agradezco la intención- aún así el vampiro camino con elegancia hacia ella, se paró a pocos centímetros de ella y sin apartar su mirada de la de ella se agachó, cogió sus papeles y empezó a caminar.

Mei rodó los ojos, tras oír durante toda una eterna hora maravillas sobre le rubio y amenazas a su persona por parte de sus compañeras, lo que menos quería era tener que estar con él, pero había cogido sus papeles y había echado a andar a los dormitorios del Sol, y lo quisiera o no era su residencia.

-Ya hemos llegado, supongo que no necesitaras que te acompañe a tu habitación.- la sonrió jugetonamente y la apartó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos.

Mei contenía la respiración, sabía que si trataba de hacer algún movimiento su puño se estamparía en la nariz del rubio, y solo Dios sabía las ganas que tenía de hacer eso, pero acababa de llegar y no quería buscarse problemas, así que, agarró sus papeles y entró a los dormitorios pasando por completo de él.

-Un gracias no estaría mal

-No te he pedido ayuda, tu te has ofrecido.

-Si, cierto, pero en compensación por ofrecerme deberías recompensarme.

-¿Y no te es suficiente compensación mi sufrimiento de haber tenido que aguantarte?

-No, pero me conformaría con verte mañana cuando las chicas de tu clase estén esperando para vernos a los de la clase nocturna.

-mmmm...- se llevó un dedo a los labio pensativa- No. Te tendrás que conformar con esto.

-¿Y eso por qué?- puso carita de cachorrito abandonado haciéndola reir por lo bajo.

-Veamos... porque mis compañeras de trabajo casi me matan por tomarte nota, y porque haciendo caso a los comentarios de Zero ... prefiero mantenerme alejada de esas locas.

-Bueno, no es para tanto- volvió a su actitud arrogante de siempre- es completamente comprensible que lo hayan hecho, solo mírame.

-Pero que creído te lo tienes- y tras esas palabras le cerró la puerta en las narices. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a su cuarto; sin quitarse la ropa siquiera se tiró sobre la cama, y para su mala suerte el último pensamiento que pasó por su mente antes de caer profundamente dormida fue que Aidou tenía unos ojos completamente hipnotizantes.

* * *

Dio media vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos y con una media sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios; no podía haber tenido más suerte, ya no tenía que desplazarse para "jugar" con Mei, eso le ponía en una gran ventaja, porque podía usar a las chicas de la clase diurna; a demás había logrado una gran jugada para el poco tiempo de interacción con la víctima, para alguien normal eso hubiera supuesto un a señal de que no tenía nada que hacer, pero para Aidou era solo el comienzo, porque su método con esa clase de personas es meterse poco a poco en sus pensamientos y el había contado con la ayuda de las chicas del café.

Ya acabadas las clases, en los dormitorios de la Luna, a medio palmo de su adorada cama, cayó en la cuenta de que antes de abrir la puerta del despacho del director y ver a Mei, tampoco había captado su presencia, y, por el leve desconcierto de Kaname-sama este tampoco la había captado. Tras darle un par de vueltas decidió que pospondría su juego para investigar ese extraño fenómeno, tal vez esa chica era más interesante de lo que le había parecido en un principio.

* * *

**Lunes**

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana y el incansable ruido del despertador pillaron a Mei completamente desprevenida. Lentamente se desperezó y echó un vistazo a la habitación; una gran ventana entre las dos camas que daba a la parte posterior de la academia, en la pared izquierda (a los pies de su cama) la puerta del baño, y enfrente de las dos camas, una pequeña cómoda para cada una.

-Buenos días bella durmiente- su compañera de cuarto se sentó en su cama y la tendió la mano sonriente- me llamo Shiori Inoue ¿y tu eres?-Mei la miró detenidamente aun un poco perdida: tenía la piel nívea, el pelo largo hasta la cadera, rubio, y con unos grandes ojos verdes.

-Mei Hiroto, encantada.

-Bueno Mei-chan espero que nos llevemos bien y...- echó un vistazo a el reloj-despertador que estaba en el suelo tras el golpe que le había dado para callarlo-¡Por Kami-sama! Rápido vístete, a este paso vamos a llegar tarde.- acto seguido la agarró del brazo y, prácticamente la tiró hacia el baño arrojándole el uniforme, un peine y una toalla.

A Mei le costaba seguir el ritmo de Shiori, era pura energía, parecía haberse tomado un litro de café solo bien cargado; la arrastró escaleras abajo por los dormitorios y de nuevo, la tiro, literalmente, en uno de los asientos del aula, justo al lado del suyo.

-¿Mei?- un leve zarandeo la devolvió a la realidad- ¿Me estas escuchando?- Shiori la estaba sacudiendo como si se tratase de un cóctel.

-La verdad es... que no, lo siento, pero yo por las mañanas no soy persona- una gotita caía por su sien- y encima no me has dejado desayunar...-Shiori empezó a reírse

-La próxima vez levántate antes

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡pero si eres tu la que tenía el despertador!- Shiori sacudió la mano levemente restándole importancia a lo que Mei decía y continuó sin hacerla caso

-Pero no te preocupes, te repetiré todo lo que te he dicho ¿para eso estan las amigas no?. El caso, empezamos de nuevo : te estaba hablando de las normas de la academia, del toque de queda y eso, pero supongo que Yukki te hablará de ello, ufff los vigilantes,-puso cara de fastidio- siempre nos arruinan el día, como ellos pasan la mitad del tiempo cerca de la clase nocturna, pero nosotros no podemos si quiera verles; aawww si pudiera estar tan solo unos segundos a solas con Aidou-sempai...-suspiró soñadoramente, mientras Mei rodaba los ojos. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por la enamorada chica que la tomó de las manos y la miro con hierro en los ojos- pones esa cara porque no los conoces todavía, pero es que son todos tan guapos, sobretodo Idol-sempai.

-Si créeme, lo conozco...- los ojos de Shiori se abrieron desmesuradamente y empezaron a brillar

-¡¿Conoces a Aidou-sempai?! ¿Cómo, dónde, cuándo? necesito detalles.-empezó a hacer aspavientos frenéticamente volviendo a sacudirla con fuerza

-Pues...- apunto de comenzar, el profesor entró en el aula y se hizo el silencio; miró a Shiori pidiéndola disculpas, esta solo sonrió, sacudió la cabeza y a hizo un gesto con las manos indicándole que ya lo hablarían más tarde cuando las clases finalizaran.

**[_ tras las clases_ ]**

El timbre sonó con fuerza, haciendo que todas las chicas de la clase diurna empezaran a correr hacia la salida al grito de "**_Idol-sempai!"_** como si de un ejercito de revolucionarias se tratasen. Mei se vio arrastrada por esa marea de posesas contra su voluntad hasta que alguien tiro de su brazo hacia uno de los laterales. Tosió hasta que el polvo levantado por la multitud desapareció.

-¿Ahora entiendes mi cara de la otra noche Mei?- la voz de Zero no la sorprendió; se giró hacia el sonriente y se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces sería mejor si tan solo las dejases conseguir su objetivo; todos ganaríamos, se irían lejos con sus trofeos y no tendríamos que volver a preocuparnos ni de ellas ni de su "Idol-sempai"

-Me gusta como piensas Mei.-echó un vistazo a la puerta abierta de para en par y soltó un quejido.- Será mejor que hablemos después, aun cuando tu propuesta de dejarlas hacer es tentadora, son ordenes del director. Nos vemos luego - levantó la mano a modo de despido y salió a paso tranquilo para dirigirse al foco de gritos que procedían de la entrada a los dormitorios de la Luna.

Sacudió la cabeza y recogió sus cosas; mientras trataba de taparse los oídos, _"__esas chicas no son normales; su forma de gritar es inhumana. Están completamente locas". _Ya fuera del aula, lista para marcharse a los dormitorios echó un último vistazo hacía atrás; la verdad es que la clase nocturna le daba un poco de lástima, tener que soportar eso todos los días más un constante acoso debía de ser una tortura,_"deben de estar pasándolo mal...¡excepto ese estúpido hedonista de Aidou!... un momento, ¿por qué me preocupa? mientras a mi no me afecte ¿por qué debería importarme?" _

Sin darse cuenta, tratando de encontrar una razón lógica a sus repentinos pensamientos, perdida en ellos, se desvió del camino a los dormitorios y llegó a la biblioteca; ni siquiera se dio cuenta de donde estaba hasta que chocó de lleno con una estantería.

Abrió los ojos y paseó la vista por el enorme lugar; maravillada, empezó a recorrerse de palmo a palmo cada rincón hasta que una mano tapó su boca y la inmovilizó en una esquina. El aliento de la persona chocó en su oído cuando se acercó a ella para susurrarla que no se moviese.

-No puede haber ido muy lejos.-_"Esa voz... me resulta familiar...es la voz de Zero" _se escuchaban pasos apresurados acercándose mientras Mei notaba como el cuerpo que se encontraba a su espalda se tensaba.-como le detesto es que no sabe que no puede...- a medida que los pasos se alejaban la voz se hacía cada vez más débil hasta el punto de no entender el final.

-Uff por poco- la persona soltó su agarre dejándola libre; se giró y se encontró de bruces con Aidou.

-Tu... ¡Casi me matas del susto pedazo de imbécil!-empezó a darle con los puños en el pecho mostrando claramente su ira hasta que la agarró de las muñecas y la detuvo.

-Mei, ya, tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada, relájate, y lo más importante, deja de pegarme ¿entendido?

-Si- se cruzo de brazos fulminandole con la mirada.- Oye ¿Tu no deberías estar en clase?

-¿Tu no deberías estar en tu cuarto?

-_T__ouché. _En realidad iba a mi cuarto, pero iba distraída y acabé aquí y... bueno... me encantan los libros y no pude resistirme. Supongo que ha pasado más tiempo del que pensaba.

-A mi me han echado de clase y he aprovechado para dar una vuelta, pero he tenido un encuentro.. poco desafortunado con Zero y me he escondido en la biblioteca; no esperaba encontrarme a nadie en la biblioteca, tu también me has asustado.

\- ¿Por eso has hecho eso?-la miró con desconcierto- Lo de sujetarme y taparme la boca.

-Ah eso, si bueno, no quería que Zero me encontrara, porque significaría una gran sanción y seguramente a ti también te sancionarían. eso significa que me debes una.-sonrió como un niño a la chica que le miraba con los ojos como platos.

-Bien¿ Y se puede saber que es lo que quieres que haga por ti?

-Por mi no querida, **con migo**\- resalto las dos últimas palabras dejándola aún más sorprendida.

-¿Qué?- su voz temblaba ligeramente con miedo a no saber que esperar del rubio

-Ya me has oído Mei, con-mi-go- silabeó la palabra mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y Mei suspiraba con frustración- Pero déjame pensar que quiero; para no ponérmelo tan fácil a mi mismo tengo de margen para decidir hasta que lleguemos a los dormitorios del Sol ¿vale?

-Aidou... ya estamos en los dormitorios.

-perfecto por que ya se que quiero- la mirada de Mei cambió de la incredulidad a _**"en serio, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?"**_ \- antes de que me echaran de clase nos estaban comentando que la clases se van a suspender lo que queda de semana para la preparación el baile, así que quiero que pases toda la semana conmigo.

-podrías especificar ese "conmigo" y ¿podrías hablarme de ese baile del que no nos han dicho nada?

-veras, todos los años se celebra un baile en la academia para que ambas clases estrechen lazos, como no estamos juntos en ningún momento del día y eso... no parece que te haga mucha ilusión.

-la verdad es que no me gustan mucho los bailes, no se bailar y no conozco a nadie aquí, por lo que estaré sola toda la noche.

-Me conoces a mi ¿Acaso yo no cuento nada?

-Por esa regla de tres, conozco solo a tres personas: a ti, a Zero y a Shiori. ¿contento? y veamos, Shiori estará persiguiendo a alguien de la clase nocturna, Zero estar ocupado con su trabajo de vigilante y tu estarás siendo acosado por todos lados; ¿Cómo me deja esa a mi? sola.

-Puedes venir conmigo, se cómo dejar que me acosen. Pero que sepas que nos estamos desviando del tema, los que quiero hacer; como ninguno de los dos tiene la menor intención de ayudar con el baile

-Oye yo ne he dicho que...

-**N****inguno **de los dos...-tras un casi inaudible "vale" por parte de la chica continuó- he pensado que como no hemos empezado con buen pie que se diga ( aunque ha sido solo por tu parte...) podríamos intentar conocernos mejor, por eso digo que pasemos la semana juntos, podemos ir a la ciudad y eso... cuando quiera cobrar mi deuda iré a recogerte.

-... Esta bien... pero solo porque si no llega a ser por ti ahora miso estaría sancionada por no respetar el toque de queda.

-Yo me voy ya. Por cierto, seguramente os dirán lo del baile mañana, así que llévate tapones... por los gritos y eso.

-Gracias por avisar. Me voy a dormir- Dio media vuelta y cuando estaba apunto de entrar la voz de Aidou la detuvo.

-Mei- la sonrió ligeramente- Buenas noches.- y empezó a andar de regreso a las aulas. Por su parte Mei cerró rápidamente la puerta y se llevó las manos a la cara que empezaba a teñirse con un suave rubor; sacudió la cabeza y corrió tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible hasta su habitación, se cambió de ropa y puso el despertador media hora antes que el de Shiori. Suspiró y cerró los ojos con cansancio, solo a ella podía pasarle que nada más llegar, las clases se suspendieran por un baile, _" Esta semana se me va ha hacer eterna"_

* * *

**Martes**

Un repentino grito despertó a todos los integrantes de la clase nocturna, que hasta hace unos instantes dormían plácidamente.

Kain se rasco la nuca mientras se asomaba con cuidado a la ventana con miedo de lo que iba a encontrarse; entrecerró un poco los ojos y los cubrió por encima con la mano para protegerlos de la luz solar; efectivamente sus peores temores eran ciertos, todas las chicas de la clase diurna se habían arremolinado frente a sus dormitorios, otro año más empezaba la segunda tortura de esa academia (la primera ,obviamente, era el día de San Valentín).

-Espero que se haya llevado tapones, porque si no me temo que se habrá quedado sorda- la voz medio adormilada de su primo le hizo girar la cabeza hacia él; por lo general habría saltado de la cama para saludar a su audiencia y el tendría que haberse ido del cuarto para poder dormir.

-¿Quién?- Aidou volteó hacia el y fingió no poner interés en lo que el mismo decía.- La chica nueva de la clase diurna, Kaname-sama os debió hablar de ella.

-si, Mei Hiroto, pero lo que yo quiero saber ¿es que te pasa con ella? ¿no ha caído en tus "encantos naturales" y tratas de conquistarla?

-no estés tan seguro de eso y, no, no quiero conquistarla, por el momento solo necesito conocerla.

-no se porque te tomas tantas molestias por una simple humana,...en realidad no entiendo porque te tomas tantas molestias con las humanas en general.

-ahí te equivocas primo, no es una humana normal; todas las veces que me he cruzado con ella no he sido capaz de sentir su presencia, no logro percibir ni su aroma, ni su esencia hasta que la tengo delante. Y no soy el único, Kaname-sama tampoco pudo percibirla.

-¿te lo ha dicho el?- negación- entonces no puedes estar seguro.

-vi su cara y con eso me basta; a demás parece que ha conseguido entablar amistad con Zero según pude ver el domingo de su llegada ,y eso no me puedes negar que no es normal.

-tu sabrás lo que haces, solo no te metas en problemas- cerró la cortina y se metió en la cama cubriéndose totalmente con las sabanas.

Aidou se acostó también y trató de no pensar en Mei por el momento, porque algo pasaba con esa chica y no era nada normal.

* * *

Mei pasó la tarde ordenando sus cosas en la habitación mientras oía las constantes ensoñaciones sobre el baile de Shiori y , a través de la puerta, las negativas de las chicas a ir, por el momento, con algún chico que no fuera de la clase nocturna y los lamentos mal disimulados de estos.

Su mirada se dirigía inconscientemente hacia la ventana, esperando ver al rubio aparecer en cualquier momento; no la había dicho cuando vendría a por ella, sinceramente, el era el que salía perdiendo, el era quien la había pedido eso y ya había perdido un día. se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus quehaceres.

-...¿no sería maravilloso ir con alguien de la clase nocturna?

-supongo que si; en realidad no me he planteado ir con nadie.

-no creo que puedas- Mei se giro hacia ella interrogante- todos los chicos de clase quieren ir contigo, pero tienen miedo de que los rechaces como hacen las de la nocturna. ¿No has oído lo que dicen de tí?

Mei sonrió mientras rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza- jajaja ¿tengo pinta de saberlo?

-jajaja no la verdad- se incorporó en su cama y se sentó como un indio- pues dicen que eres demasiado guapa como para estar en la clase diurna, que deberías estar en la clase nocturna; el caso es que tienen razón, tienes altas calificaciones, eres lista, muy pero que muy guapa y no pareces de una familia normal. ¿en serio no te metieron en la clase equivocada?-alzó una ceja con suspicacia mientras se pasaba los dedos por la barbilla con mirada sospechosa

-jajaja segura; de todos modos, exageráis, todos; esta mañana cuando volvía de los dormitorios he visto a unas chicas mirándome y cuchicheando.

-seguramente hablaban de lo que pasó ayer cuando veíamos a los de la clase nocturna salir de los dormitorios de la Luna.

-¿no creéis que os pasáis con el acoso? yo ya os habría puesto una orden de alejamiento.-Shiori las saco la lengua con falso enfado lo que hizo que las risas de Mei aumentaran.

-no somos todas unas acosadoras obsesivas como tu piensas.

-y lo dice la que tiene su corcho repleto de fotografías de ellos.

-cambiemos de tema.

-porque sabes que tengo razón.-rió por lo bajo al ver el puchero de enfado que su infantil compañera estaba poniendo-... esta bien, ¿que es lo que pasó el otro día que yo me perdí? se que te mueres de ganas de contármelo.

-pues veras cuando estaban en pleno apogeo varias chicas afirmaron haber oído a Zero decir que debía haberte hecho caso y quedarse contigo.

-¿y...?- Mei movió la mano en círculos ascendentes esperando una continuación.

-eso es todo.

-¿y ya está?- asintió sonriente.- esperaba que algo más la verdad.

-pero es que Zero no se relaciona con nadie más que con Yukki porque ambos son vigilantes y un poco con Yori, la amiga de Yukki, por eso es tan raro que de a entender que se ha relacionado con alguien más, que encima es una chica y es nueva; es muy inusual. ¿por cierto en que te tenía que haber hecho caso?

-oh te va a gustar; le dije que debería de dejaros libres como pajarillos para que pudieseis estar con los de la clase nocturna.

-pues debería haberte hecho caso... aww podría haberme quedado con Aidou-sempai hasta el día del baile para poder ir con el- de nuevo empezó a soñar despierta mientras Mei se quedaba estática.

La otra noche Aidou le dijo que podía ir al baile con ella porque no conocí a nadie, ¿entonces iría realmente con ella? ¿ o solo la estaba preguntando indirectamente?. _"aaaaaggg... ¿cómo puede una sola persona crear tanta confusión; y encima en un periodo de tiempo tan corto?"_ miró de soslayo el reloj de su mesita de noche, las once de la noche; ¿se iba a la cama directamente o se duchaba antes? se mordió el labio ligeramente haciéndose un poco de sangre, la lamió para cerrar la herida y se dirigió al baño; una vez en la ducha, con el agua corriendo sintió un leve mareo y se aferró a las paredes con los ojos abiertos tratando de clamarse. _"tal ves es porque no he cenado apenas nada... si eso será"_.Una vez en la cama cerró los ojos y dejo de pensar en ello dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_"El agua corría por su piel calando sus huesos, oía las pisadas apresuradas del hombre que la cargaba, cómo sus pies se hundían en el barro; sentía su angustia, su rápida respiración golpeaba en su pecho y su cuello mientas la abrazaba con más fuerza contra sí._

_Notaba como las lágrimas que salían sin descanso de sus ojos se mezclaban con la lluvia mientras miraba como la mansión ardía en grandes llamas naranjas rojizas junto al pequeño bosque de alrededor._

_Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, corría por sus venas a toda velocidad impidiendo que realizara cualquier movimiento, solo podía llorar, pero...¿por qué lloraba?_

_Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, cuando el humo que procedía de esa casa había desaparecido de su vista el hombre la dejó en el suelo y la sonrío con ternura mientras acariciaba su rostro con infinito cariño; no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que no corría peligro. Secó sus lagrimas y la abrazó fuertemente tratando de ocultar sus sollozos mientras repetía una misma frase constante._

_-todo va a salir bien mi niña, todo va a salir bien."_

* * *

**Miércoles**** por la mañana**

Mei se despertó sobresaltada con la angustia acoplada en su pecho y la cara húmeda por las lágrimas; se levantó hacía el baño y se lavó la cara para tratar, inútilmente, de borrar cualquier evidencia de que había estado llorando. Se apoyó contra el lavabo y respiró profundamente; hacía por lo menos siete u ocho años que no tenía ese sueño; lo pasaba fatal, sentía en su propia piel todo lo que ocurría, pero solo era un sueño, no tenía el más mínimo sentido; nunca había estado en u lugar parecido...¿ o si?; sus recuerdos eran confusos apenas lograba recordad algo, porque cuando era pequeña se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder sus recuerdos, pero aún sí en ninguna de las fotos del álbum familiar aparecía ese lugar, era imposible que tuviera relación alguna con su infancia; _"pero entonces...¿por qué me siento así de mal?"_

Al salir del baño y tirarse en la cama reparó en una pequeña nota en su mesilla

_**"pasaré a por ti esta tarde sobre las siete; estate lista.**_

_**Aidou H." **_

Sonrió con alivio; la vendría bien para dejar de preocuparse por cosas absurdas y sin sentido.

Ya apunto de volver a caer en sueño profundo, en un momento de lucidez, se preguntó cuando había dejado la nota Aidou en su habitación y lo mas importante... cuando había entrado.

* * *

por fin... estoy molida, tengo un dolor de cabeza impresionante; aunque es comprensible: he tenido que madrugar, limpiar la casa yo sola,porque no había nadie conmigo esta mañana, y he tenido que hacer los deberes de física y química de estas navidades. Además de que como estos últimos días han sido de celebración en familia y eso no he tenido tiempo de escribir casi y solo tenia escrito la mitad del Lunes de este cap, así que he escrito en una hora de inspiración unas 3300 palabras; en resumen, que estoy molida.

dos aclaraciones: este cap se divide en dos partes, la primera (que es esta) que comprende, el domingo por la noche, que es la llegada de nuestra protagonista a la academia, el lunes , el martes y el miércoles por la mañana; el segundo cap comprende miércoles por la tarde, jueves, viernes y sábado. he de decir que escribir este cap se me ha hecho eterno, no se cómo se nos dará el segundo -.-"

y la segunda aclaración es la edad de Mei, que creo que no la he dicho, tiene dieciséis años. eso es todo

Gracias por leer y un saludo a todos, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace ver que le numero de visitas aumenta n.n

PD: si encontráis erratas de gran magnitud no es culpa mía si no de mis delirios por el dolor de cabeza (con estas erratas me refiero a una "v" en lugar de un"b" y viceversa o parecidos)

angel-Utau


	3. una semana de extraños sucesos II

**Autor:** angel-Utau

**dissclaimer:** Vampire knight no me pertenece, si no a Matsuri Hino; solo me pertenecen esta historia y sus respectivos OC's.

**palabras:**5,482

* * *

**cap 3:** _una semana de extraños sucesos II_

* * *

**Miércoles por la tarde**

Mei miraba con indecisión su cómoda; no tenía la menor idea de que debía ponerse, no la había dicho que iban a hacer por lo que estaba completamente perdida. Finalmente se decantó por unos vaqueros, una camiseta azul clara de tirantes gruesos y una chaqueta de cuero hasta la mitad del torso, se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja a uno de los lados y se puso unas convers grises. Se miró un par de veces el espejo y finalmente se decidió a salir.

Se sentó en los escalones de la entrada de los dormitorios y esperó a que apareciese para buscarla. El cielo se empezaba a teñir de rosa indicando que el anochecer estaba llegando. Miraba hipnotizada como lentamente los colores del cielo se volvían cada vez más oscuros, pasando del rosa al naranja, y del naranja al rojo. Su cuerpo se tensó como si hubiese recibido un golpe que se expandía a todo su cuerpo; fragmentos de su sueño se repetía en su memoria como pequeños flashes; angustia, tristeza, lluvia, dolor, fuego, lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par contemplando el cielo en shock mientras su memoria se retorcía.

-¿Mei?- unos toques en su brazo la devolvieron a la realidad; miró a su izquierda chocando con la mirada azul de Aidou-¿Estas bien?

-...¿Qué?... ¡eh! si si claro- se levanto de golpe- Solo estaba perdida en las nubes-agitó la mano tratando de restarle importancia y se puso frente a él sonriente- Bueno, ¿a donde me quieres llevar?

-Pues hoy es miércoles, así que la feria estará bien.

-¿Hay una feria los miércoles?

-Si, desde las nueve hasta las once; vamos.

Los primeros cinco minutos estuvieron andando en silencio, uno al lado del otro, de vez en cuando Mei le miraba de reojo, pasando desde sus pies a su cabeza: unas deportivas, unos pantalones caídos y una sudadera verde; nada fuera de lo común si no fuera porque la primera vez que había visto a Aidou y en algunas de las fotos de Shiori aparecía vestido de forma muy elegante, como un niño rico de Londres (**N/A:** _no tengo nada en contra de los londinenses, me encanta vuestra arquitectura_ ).

-¿Te ha pasado algo Mei?- la miró seriamente sin apenas girar su cabeza.

-No, nada...¿por qué?

-Porque tienes los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando- Mei desvió la mirada de los ojos del rubio al suelo.

-¿Todavía se nota?

-Si- no quería presionarla, pero tenía curiosidad, así que la dio su tiempo para contestar.

-No ha sido nada grave, solo he tenido pesadillas y esta mañana me he despertado llorando; eso es todo-volvió a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le sonreía, pero esa sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos que se mostraban cansados. Parecía un poco incomoda por lo que decidió dejar de mirarla hasta que el asunto terminase.

-Ha debido de ser horrible si has acabado llorando. Puedes contármela si quieres

-La verdad es que apenas recuerdo nada, solo partes fragmentadas del sueño, pero gracias- esta vez la sonrisa si llegaba hasta sus ojos que parecían brillar.

-En realidad solo recordamos un cinco por ciento de lo que soñamos en la etapa REM- la sonrió y se encogió de hombros-Dato curioso

-Hablando de datos curiosos, ¿Sabías que...?- y así transcurrió todo el camino hasta el pueblo, Aidou vio como Mei hablaba más animada , había conseguido averiguar que la ocurría y había logrado que dejara de pensar en ello.

A medida que andaban y hablaban la distancia se iba acortando hasta llegar casi a una separación de una regla y media de quince centímetros, cada vez se iban sintiendo más cómodos hablando el uno con el otro y prácticamente sin darse cuenta llegaron a la ciudad.

-Este es bueno Mei, las personas que llevan poco tiempo muertas...- se puso de puntillas y le tapó la boca a Aidou con la mano.

-Pueden mover las extremidades.- se aparto con una sonrisa balanceándose de izquierda a derecha.

-Lo iba a decir yo lista.

-jajajaja, más suerte para la próxima vez- se giró y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver el esplendor de la feria.- Impresionante...- y sin esperar a que la dijese nade echó a andar hipnotizada.

Todo estaba iluminado por el mar de luces decorativas que colgaban de los puestos, los olores llenaban el lugar y los colores parecían invitarla a recorrerse los puestos; con los nervios y el ansia de una niña pequeña, miraba maravillada todas las cosas que estaban frente a sus ojos y arrastraba a Aidou por la calle.

-Eres peor que los críos; pereces una niña pequeña.

-Es que nuca antes había estado en una feria, es la primera vez que vengo a una; en mi cuidad hay una cada final de estación, pero a mi padre no le gusta estar rodeado de mucha gente, por eso nunca íbamos.

Ya recorrida la mitad Mei bajó el ritmo, empezó a andar más despacio y no se separaba de Aidou. No quería admitirlo pero se estaba divirtiendo, hablar con el era entretenido, podía discutir temas interesantes ya que tenían varias cosas en común, por ejemplo el amor por los libros. Se retractó en su primera opinión sobre él, no era tan arrogante como había pensado, ni tan estúpido, ni tan creído.

La tarde pasó rápido y antes de darse cuenta estaban de vuelta en los dormitorios del sol.

-Esa es un teoría completamente absurda y sin fundamento.- Mei sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos

-¿A sí?... ¿Y que más teorías son absurdas pequeña sabelotodo?- la sacó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Que los gatos negros dan mala suerte, las cadenas que dicen " si no lo reenvías a tantos contactos...", el amor a primera vista...

-Para el carro un momento- Aidou se detuvo cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a Mei con la mirada- El amor a primera vista existe.-Mei arqueó sus cejas y puso los ojos en blanco

-Como mucho te puedes enamorar a la semana, pero ver a una persona y quedar completamente prendada es imposible, no puedes saber nada de esa persona para que te enamores, como mucho puede parecerte atractiva o guapa, ¿Pero amor? No.- el rubio fue a replicar pero antes de poder empezar, Mei estaba continuando.- Y no me pongas el ejemplo de mis compañeras, ellas están locas y los de la clase nocturna sois una raza distinta, no contáis en esta ecuación- Aidou hundió los hombros derrotado, si ellos no contaba no podía demostrar que existía.

-Tu ganas, esta bien, no existe.- se giró y emprendió la vuelta sus propios dormitorios- Mañana pasaré a la misma hora; buenas noches Mei

-Buenas noches.- entró a los dormitorios y corrió a su cuarto sonriendo orgullosa por haberle ganado otra vez en lo que iba de noche, pero en plena carrera chocó con alguien cayendo de bruces contra el suelo.

-Perdona, ¿estas bien?- el chico con el que había chocado la estaba tendiendo la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes.-Tu eres Mei, la nueva ¿verdad? perdona, no te he visto es que iba distraído.

-No te preocupes, tu también te has caído por mi culpa, ¿Keigo?- el chico asintió haciendo que Mei soltara un suspiro de alivio al no haberse olvidado del nombre; recogió sus cosas rezando para que nada se hubiese roto y se dispuso a proseguir con su camino , pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Se, que apenas nos conocemos y eso... bueno acabas de llegar así que sería muy raro que conocieses bien a la gente y... bueno...- el sonrojo del chico iba aumentando por momentos- Me preguntaba... si querrías venir conmigo al baile- la proposición dejo estática a Mei, cómo esa misma mañana cuando Shiori le habló del baile, _" al final no le he preguntado a Aidou sobre a que se refería el otro día..."_ no sabía que iba a contestarle, no sabía si ya estaba comprometida con el rubio o por el contrario tenía vía libre para ir con otra persona.

-Pues... la verdad es que aún no me he planteado si ir sola o con alguien... tengo que pensármelo- el chico hizo una mueca de disgusto pero seguidamente volvió a sonreír con una esperanza abrumadora.

-Al menos, no me has dicho que no, aún tengo oportunidades. De nuevo lo siento por lo de antes y que descanses- salió prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo causando que Mei riera por la bajo hasta que sintió la esencia de Zero acercándose por el pasillo contrario; en otras circunstancias habría huido, pero sabía que la buscaría constantemente, día tras día hasta echarla la bronca y aunque sabía que no podría encontrarla si ella no quería, no podía hacerle eso a su amigo, así que esperó hasta que estuvo visible.

-¿Se puede saber dónde te metes canija?- los ojos de Zero echaban chispas, lo que demostraba aún más que estaba furioso con ella y eso sin contar el amenazante tono de voz que tenía en esos momentos.

-Pues veras... esto... estaba dando un paseo por la academia.- Zero helo aún más su mirada y alzó una de sus cejas.

-Mei, la verdad

-Esta bien, he estado con Aidou en la ciudad.

-¿Con Aidou?-asentimiento-¿Con Hanabusa Aidou?-de nuevo volvió a asentir-...¡¿Es que te has vuelto loca?! no sabes lo que podría pasarte si estas con el fuera de la academia donde ninguno de los vigilante podemos...

-¿Evitar que me chupe la sangre?-sus palabras hicieron que la sangre de Zero se congelara,¿acaso ella lo sabía?, debía de averiguarlo, si ese estúpido inconsciente la había hecho algo debía encargarse de borrar su memoria y de reportarlo.

-¿Chuparte la sangre? ¿Que quieres decir con eso Mei?-la chica le miraba completamente seria, sin apartar la mirada de la suya.

-Sabes bien a que me refiero, al fin y al cabo, tu eres cómo ellos.- Zero retrocedió unos pasos mirándola con los ojos desorbitados

-Yo... no soy como ellos- Mei se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente.

-Bueno exactamente no, pero me refiero a que tu, y todos los integrantes de la clase nocturna, sois vampiros.-Zero recobró la compostura y se acercó a ella de nuevo mientras la atravesaba con la mirada.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Aidou te ha hecho algo? ¿Te lo ha contado el?

-No, el ni siquiera sabe que yo se quienes son. La verdad, es que cuando vine aquí pude percibir que tu esencia no era humana y me resultaba vagamente familiar, no sabía que eras, tampoco me importaba la verdad; pero todo cobró sentido cuando me crucé con Aidou y Kaname en el despacho del director; dos integrantes de la clase nocturna con la misma esencia que tu. Solo tuve que hacer un poco de la memoria y atar un par de cabos: esa esencia, alumnos que van a las clases de noche... no fue muy complicado. Pero puedes estar tranquilo, no soy ni un vampiro ni una cazadora, solo soy humana, no pienso decir nada de esto.

-Dices que eres humana pero hablas de que percibes esencias ¿A que te refieres con eso?- aunque su mirada seguía siendo amenazante y desconfiada, Mei le sonreía, sabía que a las personas que había tratado de explicárselo la habían tomado por loca y fantasiosa, pero Zero era de otra raza, una que solo existía en las leyendas, así que era más probable que él la tomara en serio.

-Desde pequeña he sido capaz de percibir la esencia de todo ser vivo, algo así como el olor, pero en términos espirituales. La esencia se divide en dos partes generales: la base, que marca la especia; y la sentimental, donde se muestras las emociones que se proyectan con gran intensidad. Sin embargo , he descubierto que en algunos casos , la esencia de la base puede subdividirse; por ejemplo en una manda de lobos indicaría que puesto ejerce el lobo en cuestión: macho alfa, mano derecha, cabo...

-...- Zero estaba perdido, todo eso era un verdadero caos; Mei intuyendo su confusión rió levemente y le sonrió tratando de hacerle sentir mejor.

-Se que es complicado para alguien que no puede sentirlo, es como... una caricia en la mente donde se trasmite toda esa información, igual que sabes cuando un roce esta echó con amor, amistad, apoyo... tu esencia en este momento es la siguiente: la base indica que eres un vampiro, la subdivisión de esta que eres un nivel -E, y la sentimental que estas desconcertado y sorprendido. - se quedó unos instantes en silencio, como si escuchase algo poniendo car triste- Tienes trabajo; al parecer dos alumnas van por la parte trasera de los dormitorios, se las nota muy emocionadas, creo que tratarán de ver a alguien de la clase nocturna... Supongo que queras hacerme más preguntas, pero creo que es más importante que te ocupes de ellas; mañana seguiremos con esto si te parece bien- le sonrió alegremente y se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto dejando a un Zero estupefacto, que al cabo de unos segundo reaccionó y se dispuso a salir en busca de esas dos locas.

Por le momento no tenía intención de hablar con nadie que Mei sabía el secreto de la clase nocturna, y mucho menos su extraña habilidad para detectar la esencia de la gente siendo humana; primero la hablaría con ella, no quería perder a la única amiga que tenía.

* * *

**Jueves**

Mei daba vueltas en la silla del cuarto de Zero mientras el chico terminaba de recoger varias cosas que estaban tiradas por el suelo y se acomodaba en la cama para escucharla.

-¿Por donde quieres que empiece?

-Supongo que puedes empezar por el principio, empezar por el final es muy confuso

-ja...ja...ja-fulminó al chico con la mirada- Empecé a ser consciente de ello a los siete años, al principio solo podía percibir las esencias de lo que se encontraba cerca de mi, dentro de mi entorno; no como anoche que pude percibir a las dos chicas que se encontraban a la otra punta del edificio y por fuera de este. a medida que pasaban los años conseguía percibir más esencias, aumentando el radio de distancia; no se si he sido capaz de hacerlo antes de los cinco años, porque no lo recuerdo y obviamente no he podido hablar de eso con nadie.

-¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? ¿Alguien borró tu memoria?

-No; me caí por unas escaleras, el golpe me hizo perder la memoria; al parecer estuve varios meses hospitalizada. Es más, ahora que lo pienso puede que el que yo pueda sentir las esencias sea causa del golpe... pero es lago que nunca podré saber- se encogió de hombros y empezó a dar vueltas en la silla.

-¿Puedes hacer algo más?- Mei se detuvo y se colocó de nuevo frente a el

-Bueno, no es que sepa hacerlo, creo que es como un efecto rebote o algo así, al poder percibir yo la esencia de lo que me rodea, la mía no puede ser detectada.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- le sonrió con suficiencia y se acercó a el, quedando una mínima separación entre ellos

-Dime Zero, ¿Puedes oler mi sangre? ¿Puedes escuchar los latidos de mi corazón? ¿Puedes ver mis venas y arterias? ¿Pudiste sentirme el otro día en el pasillo antes de verme?-Zero solo la miraba sin decir una palabra; tenía razón, el primer día que se vieron se afirmó a si mismo que por una vez, podía hablar con alguien tranquilamente, porque no sentía sed de sangre hacia ella.-¿No verdad? ni tu, ni nadie de la clase nocturna, ni Aidou que es un noble, ni Kaname que es un sangre-pura, pudieron detectarme antes de verme al entrar al despacho del director.

Mei se separó sonriente con las manos en la espalada y salió de la habitación; una vez ya en el umbral se giró hacia el y le miró con desconcierto

-Oye Zero... tu me debes algo si mal no recuerdo

-¿A si?

-Sip, haz memoria, el martes por la mañana, los dos solos mientras me enseñabas la academia...

**flash-back**

_-Entonces todos de acuerdo..._

_-Solo estas de acuerdo tu Mei_

_-Cállate, lo he ganado limpiamente; las reglas eran claras- señaló el árbol que estaba sobre sus cabezas- El primero en llegar a lo más alto ganaba lo que quisiese-Zero se hundió de hombros sabiéndose derrotado; las reglas eran claras y el no podía rebatírselo, la canija había ganado limpiamente_

_-Esta bien, lo haré... pero a la próxima ganaré yo_

**fin del flash-back**

-Creo... que alguien me debe un concierto particular de guitarra ¿O acaso me equivoco?- Zero nunca había visto tanta maldad y cinismo juntos como lo estaba viendo ahora en los ojos de Mei. esta volvió a entrar en el cuarto se acercó a la cama de la que se estaba levantando el chico para buscar la guitarra y saldar su deuda.

-Créeme, es de lo que más me arrepiento de haberte contado.

-Que dices, pero si tocar la guitarra es fantástico, yo nunca he sabido tocar un instrumento, es una habilidad que envidio con creces así que deja de quejarte, saca la guitarra de donde quiera que la tengas escondida y toca para mi.

\- Si no tienes vida no es mi culpa, pero yo tengo que hacer cosas

-Si, claro... preparar los arreglos del baile, suena TAN divertido- dicho eso se dejó caer en la cama de Zero mientras le veía abrir el armario y sacar de un doble fondo la dicha guitarra-Y para tu información, no tengo vida hasta las siete de la tarde; a partir de esa hora estoy ocupada.

-¿Que tienes que hacer?- Zero la miraba desde la silla donde anteriormente Mei había estado dando vueltas mientras afinaba las cuerdas

-Nada, solo que no eres el único con quien tengo deudas, pero con esta he salido perdiendo- noto que Zero la seguía mirando esperando a que le dijese algo más concreto-... Vale, vale, esta bien; he vuelto a quedar con Aidou.

-No entiendo porque sales con el

-Es simple, me ayudó a solucionar un problema y le debía algo, así que decidió que pasar la semana conmigo era suficiente, eso es todo. Claro que tranquilo, la apuesta contigo fue más entretenida

-Bueno estoy listo, ¿que quieres que toque?- Mei empezó a mirar hacia los lados pensativa.

-Sorpréndeme, haber si la reconozco.

La música llenó la habitación con un ritmo rápido y mágico, casi hipnotizante. Mei cerró los ojos dejando se llevar por las notas de la guitarra; sentía como la esencia de Zero cambiaba y se trasmitía a la guitarra que en ese momento, aunque fuera un ser inerte, parecía estar viva, tanto que hasta una esencia propia emanaba de ella; cálida y enérgica, como si se tratase del choque entre el agua y las rocas de un acantilado. La guitarra parecía el mar, acompasado y suave en algunos momentos, fuerte e irregular en otros tramos, como a melodía que estaba interpretando.

Cuando la música cesó Mei abrió los ojos tratando de concentrar y clamar sus sentidos alterados por la melodía de guitarra y aplaudió a Zero , que acto seguido hizo una reverencia.

-Creo que es... "The song of the golden dragon"

-Correcto- el chico se levantó y guardó la guitarra nuevamente.

-¿Por qué lo escondes? tocas genial.

-Supongo que quiero tener algo propio, que nadie más sepa, guardarlo solo para mi.- la mirada de Zero estab llena de melancolía. Mei se quedó en silencio, se sentía mal por el, sabía lo que le había pasado, y no quería que se sintiera peor.

-Oye Zero... no se mucho de instrumentos, pero no parece que las cuerdas de tu guitarra estén muy bien, si quieres puedo ir a por mi chaqueta y vamos a la ciudad a por otras, puedo decirle a Aidou que me he ido antes y así te despejas un poco de estar todo el día aquí metido haciendo de niñero de la clase diurna.

Zero se giró hacia ella sonriéndola agradecido, asintió y metió la guitarra en su funda.

-Si, gracias, me perece buena idea. Te espero en la entrada.

Mei salió corriendo de los dormitorios masculinos hasta su habitación, a la que llegó casi sin aliento, se apoyó en su cama para coger aire, pero en cuanto se dirigió a por su chaqueta Shiori apareció por la puerta.

-¡¿Te lo puedes creer Mei?!

-No... ¿El qué?- su amiga andaba de un lado a otro de la habitación mientras boqueaba tratando de encontrara las palabras

-Pues... verás... esa...zorra de Ashai...

-Shiori, ¿Por qué no te sientas, te tranquilizas y me lo cuentas sin espasmos?

-Esta bien- se sentó de golpe en su cama- Pues veras estaba de camino a los dormitorios cuando me he cruzado con Idol-sempai, iba a pedirle que fuera mi pareja para el baile, o que por lo menos bailara alguna canción conmigo cuando **esa** para evitarlo me ha empujado a un lado haciendo que mi vestido se rompiera.

-Bueno, pues, tienes dos días más para preguntárselo y comprarte uno nuevo ¿No me dijiste que era el del año pasado y que el dinero que te habían dado tus padres para el nuevo lo habías guardado por si había una emergencia?

-Si... cierto- suspiró con alivio y se tumbó por completo- Estaba tan ofuscada que ni me he acordado... esto me recuerda- giró la cabeza para mirar a Mei- ¿Tu no tenías vestido verdad?

-No, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo

-Eso es genial, así mañana por la mañana podemos ir juntas a por ellos ¿Que te parece?- Mei la miró con duda; si era por la mañana no pasaba nada, es decir, Aidou era un vampiro, para nada quedaba oc ella a las siente cuando el sol se estaba poniendo. _"Shiori es la única amiga que tengo, y no he pasado apenas tiempo con ella, porque he estado ocupada ordenando mis cosas... creo que será buena idea pasar la mañana con ella, y además necesito un vestido..."_

-Esta bien, pero prométeme que nos levantaremos pronto; nunca he ido de compras contigo pero me imagino que no tardaremos solo media hora, me da a mi esa sensación no se por qué...

-Te lo prometo, y hablando de salir ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-Eh... si voy a la ciudad a ayudar a Zero con unas cosas para la academia, y tengo que ir al café para decirles que el domingo no podré ir por lo del baile y eso.

-Vale, solo era curiosidad... y ¿Con quien fuiste ayer?

-¿Qué?- la voz de Mei era apenas un susurro temeroso; si la decía que había ido con Aidou la mataría después de interrogarla, pero ella sabía perfectamente que había salido. En esos momentos estaba completamente en blanco, histérica a más no poder.

-¿Que si fuiste con alguien ayer? ¿A donde fuiste? ¿Qué hiciste? No se a que hora volviste, pero cuando me fui a costar tu todavía no habías vuelto.

-Ya si bueno... veras... como no voy a poder ir el domingo al café pues sustituí a una compañera... y hoy voy para confirmarle a la gerente que no iré el domingo.

-¿Y de donde has sacado eso?- la mirada de Shiori se dirigió a la mesita de Mei donde descansaban _"El extraño caso del dr. Jekyll y mr. Hyde" _el marca-páginas de cuero marrón con forma de pluma que Aidou la había regalado y la flor de cristal morada que se compró ella en la feria el día anterior.

-Bueno, antes de volver a la academia di una vuelta por la feria que montan.

-¡Lo sabía! Podías habérmelo dicho y haber ido juntas

-Ya pero es que no sabía cuando iba a salir del trabajo y no quería tenerte esperando. Bueno, a mi si me están esperando así que me voy; te veré cuando vuelva y si llego tarde por algo, nos vemos por la mañana, no me esperes despierta- y salió de la habitación dejando Shiori con la palabra en la boca. bajó con cuidado rezando por no encontrarse con nadie y se dirigió a los dormitorios de la Luna; una vez allí se acercó al guardián de la puerta que no había dejado de seguirla con la mirada.

\- El paso a los estudiantes de la clase diurna no esta permitido; solo los guardianes pueden pasar, largo.

-No quiero pasar, solo quiero que le de esto a Hanabusa Aidou- le entregó el papel doblado en el que había escrito, como pudo mientras Shiori la interrogaba, que ya había ido hacia la ciudad y que le estaría esperando a las ocho en la puerta del café.

-Esta bien- se guardo el papel y la miró con hostilidad- Ahora vete.

* * *

Ruka miraba por la ventana de pasillo con aire melancólico; Kaname-sama había tenido que irse para arreglar unos asuntos con algunos nobles y no volvería hasta el domingo por la mañana para asistir al baile, _"Y así poder estar con Yukki, ¿Por qué es tan importante para el? Solo es una humana más" _Mientras despotricaba contra la chica algo capto su atención. en la puerta de entrada a la academia estaban el cazador de vampiros y la chica nueva preparándose para salir.

-Oye Hanabusa...- el chico desvió la mirada de su reloj de pulsera al que estaba taladrando con la mirada esperando,inútilmente, que el tiempo corriera más deprisa por dos razones: la primera, así quedaría menos para el regreso de Kaname- sama y la segunda, que podría ver antes a Mei, para mirarla a ella.

-Dime

-¿Esa que esta saliendo con Zero no es tu nueva novia?- el rubio fue hasta la ventana escudriñar el exterior hasta que dio con las figuras de ambos alejándose por el camino a la ciudad ya fuera de la academia. _" ¿A dónde irán?" _ Aidou no se dio cuenta de que el cristal se había empezado a cubrir de una ligera escarcha mostrando lo furioso que estaba por dentro aunque su rostro solo mostrara indiferencia.

-Creo que voy a salir a causar algún revuelo por los dormitorios del Sol ahora que Zero se ha ido y Kaname-sama tampoco está

Salió dando un portazo de la residencia y, como Ruka y Kain sabían, no fue a los otros dormitorios, sino al camino para salir de la academia.

Antes de salir de los dormitorios por completo el guardián le había dado la nota de Mei, pero no tenía ninguna intención de ir con ella, por el momento.

* * *

Mei volvió a mirar el reloj de su móvil que ahora indicaba las nueve de la noche; llevaba una hora esperando a Aidou, pero no daba señales de ir a aparecer. Suspiró pesadamente, se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y se sacudió al camiseta y los pantalones para quitarlos el polvo. A los pocos minutos de haber comenzado a caminar empezó a sentir la esencia del rubio a la lejanía, empezó a bajar el ritmo sin detenerse esperando haber si la alcanzaba, pero se mantenía a la misma distancia, es decir que la estaba siguiendo; de pronto recodó que cuando estaba con Zero había tenido la sensación de ser espiada, pero no había detectado a nadie, pero si mal no recordaba algunos vampiros podían esconder por un corto periodo de tiempo su olor y, al parecer, también su esencia, pero que les gastaba mucha energía; era el quien los estaba siguiendo. Sin saber porque la sangre de Mei empezó a arder de pura furia, estaba cabreada, muy cabreada, ¿Es que acaso era idiota? ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo? ¿Porque no había aparecido después de que Zero se fuera? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Mei borró rápidamente esa última idea de su cabeza dándola por imposible; no podía gustarle Aidou y mucho menos esperar que estuviese enamorado de ella, era completamente imposible.

Ya habiendo llegado a la academia, prácticamente al lado de los dormitorios del Sol, decidió hacérselo pagar a Aidou, primero haciéndolo sentir culpable y al mismo tiempo obligarle a salir con lo que iba a decir; cuando se lo proponía Mei podía ser una persona horrible.

-Este chico es imbécil, queda conmigo para hoy, no se presenta y no solo eso, sino que me ha dejado sola en una ciudad llena de niveles-E que no tendrían ningún reparo en chuparme hasta la última gota de sangre; y claro, estaba completamente indefensa porque no había ningún cazador cerca y o solo soy una humana corriente. Es un completo irresponsable.

Aidou estaba petrificado, acababa de decir claramente que sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y encima le estaba haciendo sentir culpable por no haber aparecido y haberla hecho creer que estaba indefensa y que cualquier vampiro descontrolado la podía haber matado. Se sentía un verdadero desperdicio; era como si una pesa de quinientos kilos le hubiese caído encima. Estaba apunto de salir de su escondite para disculparse con ella cuando Mei se giró hacia los árboles donde se encontraba y le fulminó con la mirada.

-Hanabusa, espero, que, por lo menos, te sientas culpable, y más te vale, explicarme mañana por qué me estabas siguiendo hoy, así que tienes tiempo para elegir bien tus palabras- y cerró de un portazo dejando al rubio aún más confundido. No solo sabía de los vampiros, si no que son salir de su escondite y sin haber hecho ningún ruido, había sido capar de saber donde estaba.

-¿Confuso verdad?- la voz de Zero le sorprendió por la espalda; no lo había oído llegar, ni siquiera había notado su presencia ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en ocultarse de la chica. Zero le miró con suficiencia y serió por la bajo- Me das pena; demos una vuelta y te pongo al día.

Zero le habló todo lo que Mei le había contado la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, resumiendo claro todo lo posible, era ella la que tenía que contárselo; aun así la cara de Aidou seguía siendo un poema.

Ya en su cuarto Aidou se tiró en la cama, puso un brazo tapándose los ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro; había descubierto por fin que era lo que sucedía con Mei, era algo tan importante que debía de ser comunicado a Kaname-sama; pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía hacerlo, era algo que solo le concernía a Mei, ni siquiera se lo había contado ella, sino Zero. Debía de hablar con ella y convencerla de que ella misma se lo dijese a su líder.

Ya estaba un poco más tranquilo, había resuelto su objetivo de descubrir que pasaba con ella, pero todavía le quedaba una duda bastante grande por resolver ; ¿Por qué cada vez que cerraba los ojos Mei venía a su mente? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, en sus ojos azules, en su voz, en el olor de su piel (no el de la sangre), en la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo...? ¿Por que estaba tan ansioso por verla?

Debía ser ella la que se enamorara de el, no el de ella, pero... el no estaba enamorado de Mei ¿O si?... No, era imposible, ella solo era una humana más; pero no encontraba ninguna otra explicación a lo que sentía.

* * *

hola gente n.n

se que dije que iban a ser dos capítulo... pero es que este es muy largo y solo hemos hecho un día y medio... así que lo haremos en tres parte (por el momento, no se como será e próximo -.- )

gracias a todas las personas que habéis dejado un comentario n.n me han hecho mucha ilusión; a todas las que habéis pasado sin dejar rastro, me ilusiona ver que la cifra aumenta n.n

os dejo aquí el enlace de la canción que Zero toca con la guitarra; se que nunca ha salido que Zero toque la guitarra, pero necesitaba hablar de la relación de Zero con Mei, al igual que el próximo capítulo aparecerá la de Shiori con Mei

watch?v=7gphiFVVtUI

quiero dar un aviso: queda poco para que empiecen de nuevo las clases (por lo menos las mías no se las vuestras...) y estaré muy liada, por lo que subiré los fines de semana y no creo que con tanta rapidez (para mi) con la que he subido estos días;todavía tengo capítulos de otros fics que tengo que subir u.u" . el caso es que trataré de subir un último capítulo antes de empezar (el día 8); os ruego que tengáis paciencia, la vida de estudiante no es fácil y menos de una que estudia ciencias...

espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy n.n un saludo.

angel-Utau


	4. una semana de extraños sucesos III

**autor:** angel-Utau

**palabras:**5,329

**dissclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, sino a Matsuri Hino

* * *

**cap 4:** _una semana de extraños sucesos III_

* * *

**Viernes**

-¿Te gusta este?

Mei miraba sin interés uno de los vestidos que su amiga llevaba puesto, dejó de contar a los veinte vestidos en la cuarta tienda; no es que no le gustase ir de compras, pero no la apasionaba, ir de vez en cuando (cada tres meses) a comprarse ropa estaba bien, pero ya llevaban dos horas buscando un vestido para Shiori y empezaba a desesperarse.

-Si, es muy bonito, te sienta bien-Shiori la fulminó con la mirada

-Es lo mismo que has dicho de los cinco últimos

-Ufff ¿Y que quieres que te diga? Todos te sientan bien, y son bonitos, todos y cada unos de los cientos de vestidos que te has probado ¿Tanto te cuesta elegir uno?

-Quiero que el vestido sea perfecto, porque será una noche especial- dio varias vueltas balanceando su vestido mientras e miraba en el espejo.

-Solo es un baile- en ese momento Mei se encogió sobre si misma ante la mirada de odio que Shiori la estaba echando-Vale, vale, los bailes son maravillosos, todos son tan especiales

-Bien, eso me gusta más

-Bueno, ¿pero por qué es tan especial?

-Porque es una oportunidad única de poder estar con los de la clase nocturna sin que ninguno de los vigilantes puedan entrometerse. ¡Madre mía! tal vez hasta baile con ellos

Mei rodó los ojos y devolvió la vista al móvil; sus padres dijeron que la llamarían entre hoy y mañana y los echaba mucho de menos, pero sabía que estarían ocupados ayudando a la reconstrucción del instituto y no quería molestarlos.

-Bien me llevo este Mei ¿que opinas? y di lo que piensas sinceramente

La miró detenidamente de arriba abajo: llevaba los tacones dorados que se le ajustaba a los tobillos, el vestido era blanco por encima de las rodillas, ajustado a la cintura dándole así vuelo y movimiento, era palabra de honor con pedrería.

-Estas guapísima, si alguien no te saca a bailar es que es imbécil

-Jajaja, bueno espero que tengas razón- entró en el probador para cambiarse- ¿Que hora es?

-En mi móvil pone que son las dos y cuarto

-Entonces cuando pague el vestido vamos a comer y después a por el tuyo ¿te parece bien?

-Me parece perfecto; no me imagino otra sesión de compras contigo estando famélica

-Eres una exagerada, no hemos tardado tanto- salió del probador y se dirigió a la caja para pagar

-No, tienes razón, hemos salido de la academia a las nueve y hemos acabado de comprar tu parte a las dos... Osea se unas cinco horas, una miseria si, tienes razón.

-Si aquí tiene. Deja el sarcasmo de lado un momento; es verdad que hemos tardado pero piensa que podríamos haber seguido después de comer, así que ahora no se tu pero yo me muero de hambre

* * *

-Date la vuelta

Mei se puso de espaldas a Shiori mientras esta inspeccionaba el vestido que llevaba; era azul oscuro, con un tirante de pedrería que partía del centro del pecho..

La verdad es que en un principio se había negado a probárselo, ya que pensaba que era demasiado para ella, pero la verdad es que la sentaba bastante bien, resaltaba sus curvas en la medida necesaria, era ligero y cómodo, y hacía que sus ojos pareciesen más bonitos de lo que ya eran, pero aún así no estaba del todo convencida.

-Bueno, ya está decidido ¿no?

-La verdad es que yo...

-Es que tu nada, ese vestido es perfecto, no es muy caro, te va como anillo al dedo y yo tengo unos zapatos plateados que le combinan muy bien.-Desde el primer momento en que había visto ese vestido había presionado a Mei para que se lo probase, no la dejaba acabar ni una de sus frases respecto a el resto de vestidos y la metía de nuevo en el probador mientras soltaba una sarta de puntos negativos de todos ellos, claramente mientras Mei se cambiada se disculpaba y con llamas de determinación brotando de sus ojos le contaba su plan.

-Ya pero...

-No hay peros que valgan; si te parece mejor, cámbiate, déjame el vestido y lo hablamos sentaditas en este cómodo sofá.

-Está bien.

Una vez que Mei entró Shiori empezó a sonreír maliciosamente a la puerta mientras se frotaba las manos como una auténtica loca.

* * *

-Recuerdame cómo ha ha acabado esto aquí- Mei miraba sombría la percha de su armario donde descansaba el vestido junto a unos zapatos plateados.

-Es fácil; nada más darme el vestido mientras te cambiabas lo pagué.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- La chica miraba a su compañera quien sonreía de oreja a oreja desde su cama mientras veía como una inmensa aura de odio de formaba entorno a Mei

-Porque ese vestido decía a gritos "Mei cómprame" y cómo tu no te decidías decidí ayudar a ese pobre vestido comprándolo por ti haciendo que tomases una decisión; una decisión forzosa, pero una decisión al fin y al cabo, porque si hubieses querido habrías podido quitarme el tiket, volver a la tienda y devolverlo.

-...Te odio

-Lo se, y siento destrozar tu maravilloso momento de fulminarme con esa mirada tan llena de odio tuya ¿pero no me habías dicho que hoy tenías que trabajar?

Se formo un extraño silenció en la habitación mientras ambas se miraban con cara de poker.

-¡Es verdad! ¡voy a llegar tarde!-empezó a coger sus cosas a una velocidad vertiginosa y en menos de dos minutos salía de la habitación-¡Gracias Shiori!- fue lo último que se escucho antes de que se perdiese por lo pasillos.

-Ya claro...-pasó despreocupadamente una de las hojas de la revista que estaba ojeando- Ahora me lo agradeces.- giro la vista hasta el vestido azul.- Y pensar que sin mi aún seguirías en esa tienda.

* * *

**[Después de la estresante jornada laboral de Mei] [22:30]**

Mei salió suspirando cansadamente por la puerta de atrás, a pesar de haber pasado casi una semana sus compañeras aún no habían olvidad el momento en el que le tomo nota a Aidou, y encima no paraban de recriminarla que ella tenía la suerte de asistir a la misma academia y que incluso tenía la oportunidad de poder bailar con él.

Esa frase estaba acabando con su paciencia, constantemente oía por los dormitorios femeninos del Sol "la suerte que podrían tener si bailaban con alguno de ellos" incluso algunos chicos como el presidente de la clase fantaseaban con bailar con alguna de las chicas de esa clase cuando la mitad se había negado rotundamente a ir con ellos con la delicadeza de una batidora industrial.

Pensar en el baile la recordaba que Shiori había conseguido salirse con la suya, aunque de manera poco justa, y que seguramente mañana la tendría presa en la habitación tratando de maquillarla. Shiori había mezclado las dos cosas que Mei más detestaba: los tacones y el maquillaje; los vestidos tampoco eran santos de su devoción, pero no los aborrecía tanto como a aquellos incómodos zapatos y a la pintura de payasos.

En ese momento, mientras despotricaba mentalmente contra su amiga, sintió como la presencia de Aidou se acercaba y a eso de un minuto y medio apareció doblando la esquina con la clara intención de ir con ella.

-He venido a buscarte

-Ya lo veo.- seguía molesta por lo de ayer y si algo tenía Mei es que podía llegar a ser muy rencorosa.

-¿Sigues cabreada verdad?

-¿Cabreada? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¡Ah espera! ¿Puede ser por qué ayer me dejaste tirada y te dedicaste a seguirme durante todo el día?- lo miró cínicamente mientras le sonreía con sarcasmo.

-Sigues cabreada

-¿De verdad? ¿Te ha dado es impresión?

-Dijiste que me dejarías explicarme

-Adelante

-Os estaba siguiendo a Zero y ti porque quería averiguar que era lo que pasaba contigo; no podía detectar tu presencia, ni siquiera puedo oler tu sangre, eres la única persona por la que no tengo sed de sangre; quería saber como era eso posible. Pensé que se lo podrías haber contado a Zero y que el tema podría salir mientras estabais juntos, eso es todo

-¿Y por qué cuando Zero se fue seguiste sin aparecer?

-Esperaba que tal vez pudiera ver tu poder, o lo que sea eso raro de las esencias.

-¿Quien te lo ha contado?

-Zero, después de reírse de mi durante media hora e insultarme otra media. En otra ocasión habría tratado de congelarle, pero en ese momento me interesaba más que me lo contase.

Mei le miró unos segundos sin articular palabra, sin realizar ningún movimiento, deliberando para sus adentros. Las razones que la había dado le parecían un tanto vagas, pero hasta ella misma sabía que si el rubio la hubiese preguntado directamente, o incluso si lo hubiese dejado caer, no se lo habría contado; la única razón por la que se lo había contado a Zero era porque sabía que su secreto no correría peligro con el, y la verdad es que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien desde hace tiempo, no era algo grave, pero ella no era muy buena ocultando secretos, se acababa agobiando a niveles inimaginables, anteriormente lo había escrito en un diario, pero un ça hoja de papel no era lo mismo que una persona que puede ayudarte a controlarlo o darte su opinión, calmarte y decirte que no eres rara, si no especial. Y además esos sueños...de ellos si que se había negado ha hablar con nadie.

Volvió a la realidad y empezó a andar hacia los dormitorios, todavía sin dirigirle ni la mirada ni la palabra a Aidou que trataba inútilmente de hacer que lo mirase mientras la seguía.

* * *

-Mei en serio, lo siento ¿cuantas veces más tengo que disculparme para que me perdones? deberías saber que yo no soy un vampiro que suela pedir disculpas, esto es verdaderamente un fenómeno.

Mei se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de los dormitorios del Sol; hacía ya tiempo que había perdonado al chico, pero le gustaba hacerle sufrir de esa manera, pero sus palabras hicieron que un idea todavía más diabólica pasara por su mente.

Se giró de repente hacia el rubio completamente seria.

-Arrodíllate

-¿qué?- Aidou la miraba incrédulo; la primera palabra que le dirigía y era esa.

-Y me has oído; arrodíllate, inclínate ante mi, y suplica por mi perdón.

-¿Va en serio?

-Completamente; es lo único que tienes que hacer para conseguir mi perdón.

-No pienso hacerlo

-Bueno, si me cruzo con Keigo le diré que puedo ir al baile con el porque mi acompañante decidió que siguiera enfadad con el de por vida, pero que se puede estar tranquilo, que tiene a muchas chicas deseando ir con el _(aunque ya le haya dicho que no)._

Aidou tragó con dificultad ante la sola idea de un montón de humanas abalanzándose obre el tratando de que eligiera solo a una; le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero prefería contar con los vigilantes para evitar que so pasase, pero estaba seguro de que si eso pasaba ellos no estarían allí para separarlas.

En un instante de duda decidió tragarse el orgullo, primero porque quería sobrevivir y segundo porque sin saber porqué (aunque en el fondo sabía la respuesta que se negaba a admitir) su sangre comenzaba a hervir solo de pensar que Mei iría con alguien que no fuera él.

Se tiró a los pies de Mei sobresaltándola.

-Lo siento de verdad, por favor perdóname, te lo suplico, no puedo vivir sabiendo que me odias.

Mei no tenía la intención de que lo hiciera, hasta ella sabía que era demasiado para un noble tan orgullos como Hanabusa Aidou, pero verlo de esa forma la hizo reír descontroládamente.

-Jajajaj... jajajaja... vale, vale te perdono.-El chico se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se sacudió los pantalones del uniforme mientras Mei se secaba las lagrimas.-Mañana Shiori tiene la intención de mantenerme secuestrada en el cuarto toda la mañana torturando con cosas de chica que no quiero ni imaginarme, pero me soltará para poder ir a trabajar, que por cierto saldré sobre la misma hora

-¿Entonces en serio vas a pasar la tarde (bueno noche) con migo?

-Fuiste tu el que me lo pidió como compensación por evitar que me pusieran una sanción, ¿ o no?

Y sin decir nada más entró en los dormitorios.

* * *

**Sábado por la tarde **

De nuevo Aidou caminaba por las calles de la ciudad junto a su primo; no porque tuviesen que eliminar a otro nivel E, sino porque la situación con las humanas de la clase diurna se estaba poniendo peligrosa; quedaba solo un día para el baile, y tras haberlas rechazado con toda la delicadeza posible ellas seguían intentándolo, varias de ellas habían conseguido saltar el muro principal; la situación daba autentico miedo y por eso Akatsuki había pensado en huir por la parte trasera, salir a la ciudad y no volver hasta que el toque de queda fuese el suficiente como para que a ninguna de las alumnas se las ocurriera salir.

Pero justo en medio de la ruta de salida se había topado con algunas de las chicas que habían logrado entrar por atrás y, sino llega a ser por Hanabusa, quien las engaño para que se fueran, no habría logrado salir de allí.

Por eso estaban allí los dos sin nada mejor que hacer, caminando sin rumbo fijo, evitando a los estudiantes que pudiesen estar rondando en busca de los últimos preparativos para sus trajes.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacerles una promesa como esa Hanabusa?

-Fácil, no teniendo la más mínima intención de cumplirla.

-¿Y qué harás cuando te las encuentres?

-No te preocupes por eso primo, lo tengo todo planeado; las diré qué no han sido o suficientemente rápidas y me cansé de esperarlas. Verás las bases de una buena mentira son una argumento convincente y creíble y un camarada con quien planear la coartada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que hacías por ahí?

-Como habrás podido comprobar la entrada estaba abarrotada de mis queridísimas fans, pero no me apetecía entretenerme con ellas en ese momento, así que decidí salir por la parte de atrás..

-¿Y a donde ibas?

-Vaya Akatsuki estas hoy muy preguntón; por lo general solo te limitas a escucharme suspirar pesadamente y decir "solo no me metas en problemas" ¿A que se debe esta curiosidad tan repentina?

-Kaname-sama me pidió que vigilase tus actos mientras el estaba ausente y como debo informarle de todo tengo que informarme yo primero. De ahí mi curiosidad.

-Si es por Kaname-sama... en realidad me estaba aburriendo en los dormitorios, así que decidí esperar dando una vuelta haber si así el tiempo corría más deprisa.

-¿Estas saliendo con esa humana verdad?

-Es una deuda que teníamos , no estoy _saliendo_ con ella.

-Mientras no te metas en problemas...

-No son problemas... Digamos que Mei es... especial

Kain vio con curiosidad la extraña sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro da Aidou; le diría a Kaname-sama que hablara con él, no es que quisiera ponerse en contra de su primo, pero este ya le había metido en demasiados líos y debía arreglarlo de laguna manera, y de todas formas, no debía de ser tan grave si el propio Aidou no se lo había contado ya con la devoción que este tenía hacia su líder.

* * *

Mei salió del café con la vista fija en su teléfono móvil; había salido media hora antes buscaba la forma de poder comunicarse con Aidou, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que no les permitían tener móviles en la academia. Lo guardó con frustración y echó a andar por la calle; aunque fuera capaz de detectar la esencia de los niveles E y ellos no pudiesen detectarla no significaba que no la asustase estar sola por un callejón donde, desde hace poco, rondaban uno. Empezó a caminar más deprisa; sabía que no podrían encontrarla, pero era humana, y sus instintos la decían que corriese, que se alejase cuanto antes de ese lugar.

Con cada paso que daba, Mei se ponía cada vez más histérica, cada vez que lograba dar esquinazo a la esencia del nivel E, esta aparecía de nuevo; era imposible que la estuviese siguiendo, pero justo era lo que parecía. Una y otra vez la secuencia se repetía y en un arranque de pánico echó a correr.

Corrió si saber a donde durante veinte minutos, todo lo que sus pulmones la permitieron. Se apoyó en un muro cercano con la vista completamente desenfocada; le costaba respirar; el aire no llegaba a su aparato respiratorio, y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. se dejó caer si fuerzas mientras tosía y parpadeaba para poder aclara su visión; fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de la sangre que había en la pared. retrocedió como pudo, asustada hasta la pared contraria, pero volvió a ver un ligero rastro de sangre en el suelo frente a ella; levantó la mano temblorosa de lo que iba a encontrar.

-sangre...jaja dámela toda

giró bruscamente la cabeza, apunto de desmayarse por la falta de aire, para mirar al nivel E que había estado siguiendo el rastro de su sangre.

* * *

Aidou y Kain corrían por los callejones siguiendo el olor de la sangre que hacía poco habían detectado junto a rastro de un vampiro nivel E; no era problema suyo ya que no tenían ordenes de darlos caza ni eran cazadores, pero eran la vergüenza de la sociedad vampírica y cuantos menos quedasen mejor, a demás, destrozaban el objetivo de demostrar que vampiros y humanos podían convivir; ese ideal por el que Kaname-sama luchaba y si el lo hacía Aidou también debía hacerlo, debía ir allí y luchar contra sus instintos.

Cunado llegaron vieron a un hombre con gabardina inclinado sobre el cuerpo de una chica, levantó la cabeza, se giró y los miró con los ojos rojos y la boca llena de sangre. Aidou tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y apretar los puños con fuerza cuando el olor de la sangre entro en sus fosas nasales de lleno, trató de regular su respiración mientras Kain miraba la escena con interés, listo para intervenir en el caso de que su primo se acabase descontrolado; la vida de la humana le daba lo mismo, seguramente ya estaría muerta, por lo que parecía apenas respiraba y estaba inconsciente; pero no podía permitir que Aidou bebiese ni una sola gota de su sangre,debían eliminar al vampiro y fin, no tenían porque salarla a ella.

Eso mismo pasaba por la mente del rubio mientas trataba de controlarse, no podía fallar a Kaname-sama de nuevo, debía aprender a controlarse, solo debía acabar con el nivel E y una vez eliminado salir de allí. Repitió lo mismo una y otra vez en su cabeza, pero una vez convencido, listo para enfrentarlo su mirada se posó en un objeto cercano a él que estaba titado en el suelo. Se agachó a recogerlo cuando percibió un aroma familiar que no lograba ubicar.

-Hanabusa

Kain vio como miraba detenidamente la mochila que había recogido y la acercaba a su rostro con la intención de olerla; estaba un tanto desconcertado ante la actitud de su primo, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando este dejó caer la mochila al suelo y su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar levemente mientras su ojos cambiaban del azul al rojo.

Trató de acercarse a él convencido de que saltaría sobre la chica para acompañar al nivel E bebiendo su sangre, pero su propio instinto le obligo a quedarse quieto movido por un miedo irracional.

La sangre le hervía de furia, el deseo de beber sangre había sido reemplazado por el de arrancarle la cabeza allí mismo al vampiro que se encontraba frente a él. Había recocido el olor de Mei en esa mochila, por lo tanto, esa chica era ella. La sola idea de que sus colmillos habían atravesado su piel y que había bebido de su sangre lo ponían enfermo.

-En cuanto los haya separado llévatela a la academia ¿entendido Akatsuki?

Kain asintió como en trance y una vez Aidou se abalanzó sobre el nivel E corrió hasta Mei y, una vez la cargó en sus brazos siguió las ordenes de su primo sabiendo que si no lo hacía le torturaría como estaba haciendo con el otro vampiro.

* * *

_"El ruido de los disparos resonaban en sus oídos; con cada uno su cuerpo se encogía involuntariamente como si quisiera hacerse más pequeña. Respiraba costosamente debido a que el humo se adentraba en sus pulmones y trataba inútilmente de no toser. _

_Las lagrimas descendían silenciosas de sus ojos mientras veía como una mujer castaña luchaba contra varias personas armada únicamente con una katana. Ellos eran más, muchos más, algunos tenían armas de fuego con las que alentaban el incendio que habían iniciado, otros rompían cosas y rebuscaban el los cajones y las habitaciones cercanas claramente buscando algo y el resto peleaban contra la mujer._

_La puerta trasera del hueco secreto de la pared en la que se encontraba se abría lentamente evitando hacer algún tipo de ruido, girándose lentamente su mirada chocó con la marrón del hombre que de nuevo la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra él; se aferró fuertemente a sus hombros y enterró la cara en su cuello sosteniendo con fuerza el paño húmedo que la había entregado para ayudarla a respirar entre tanto humo._

_Corrieron por un pasadizo subterráneo prácticamente a oscuras hasta que llegaron a la salida que conectaba con un camino en el bosque donde la lluvia comenzó a azotarlos con furia haciando que las quemaduras de sus piernas empezaran a arder de dolor"_

Mei abrió lentamente los parpados; sentía las articulaciones dormidas excepto el brazo derecho en el que un sinfín de pinchazos lo recorrían desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Una vez hubo abierto los ojos por completo no tardó en acostumbrarse a la débil luz que iluminaba su habitación... _un momento, esta no es mi habitación_...

Se incorporó con rapidez y escaneó el lugar sobresaltando levemente al sangre pura que reposaba en una silla a los pies de la cama.

-Estas en los dormitorios de la Luna

Mei giró con rapidez la cabeza hacia el completamente desconcertada.

-Un nivel E te atacó en la ciudad; Kain y Aidou te encontraron inconsciente aunque no habías perdido mucha sangre, ellos se encargaron del vampiro y te trajeron hasta aquí . Dime que es lo que recuerdas, debo reportar esto al director y encargarme de que te borren la memoria, obviamente no es algo agradable de recordar y no sería bueno que una humana conociese de la existencia de los vampiros porque nos podría poner en peligro.

Mei agachó la cabeza evitando que Kaname pudiese leer alguna expresión en su rostro y sonrió mientras la felicidad recorría su cuerpo al saber que Aidou no le había contado nada.

-Eso no será necesario. Conozco de la existencia de los vampiros desde que tengo siete años; un día cuando volvía del colegio me distraje y entre en otro camino; cuando quise darme cuenta estaba perdida, tratando de regresar en uno de los callejones, vi como un nivel E mataba a una mujer y le chupaba la sangre; cuando corría espantada de allí choqué con un hombre que resultó ser un sirviente de un noble, el me acogió en su casa por esa noche y me explicó todo acerca de los vampiros; a la mañana siguiente el noble vino a reclamarle no se que cosas, el caso es que no dije nada de que sabía que eran vampiros para encubrir a ese hombre, me llevaron a mi casa y todo volvió a la normalidad como si nada hubiese pasado, así que no es necesario borrarme la memoria.

-Bine- el sangre pura sonrió con calma- entonces así mejor, ahora miso supongo que estarás muy débil, cuando te sientas mejor puedes volver a tus dormitorios, ya he hablado con los guardianes para que sepan que estas aquí y porque motivos. Zero me ha dicho que te diga que espera que te mejores

-si, supongo que después de amenazas o insultos a los vampiros.-El sangre pura la miró sorprendido y rió levemente por lo bajo

-exactamente, veo que ya conoces bien a Zero a pesar de que llevas a qui apenas una semana

-Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos eso es todo.

-Bien, ahora descansa-ya llegando al umbral de la puerta se detuvo y la miró seriamente- Seguramente cuando el castigo de Aidou termine, que será pronto, tratará de pasar a verte; si no lo deseas, puedo decirle que no lo haga.

-¿Castigo? ¿Por qué? Claro que quiero verle.

-Bien.

Acto seguido salio de la habitación dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca. Llegó a una de las habitaciones deshabitadas y cerró la puerta tras él.

En su interior se encontraba Aidou desplomado en el suelo molido prácticamente a golpes. Respiraba con dificultad y estaba encogido sobre si mismo. Ese había sido su castigo, el era un noble y el comportamiento que había demostrado torturando de esa manera tan brutal a un nivel E era impropia, debía de ser castigado, además, aunque Kain había confirmado a Kaname que el no había probado la sangre de Mei, había fingido no creerle, ya que así aprovechaba a castigarle por las veces anteriores que había intentado morder a Yukki.

-Espero que hayas aprendido a controlarte Aidou. No quisiera tener que repetir lo que he hecho.

-Si... Kaname-sama

El sangre pura se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y le habló con voz fría.

-Me gustaría saber si tienes algo que contarme, algo que pueda poner en peligro a nuestra sociedad.

Aidou se quedó helado, sabía que se refería a Mei, había hablado con ella mientras el estaba encerrado y ella debía haberle contado lo de sus poderes.

-Como se suponía que no regresaríais hasta mañana por la mañana esperaba convencer a Mei de que os lo contara personalmente.

-Eso espero; espero no enterarme de que me ocultas más cosas Hanabusa. La chica esta despierta puedes, ir a verla.

* * *

Mei escuchó pasos apresurados por el pasillo y se levantó asustada mirando hacia la puerta que se abrió de golpe dejando a un Aidou completamente sofocado con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Antes de que Mei pudiese siquiera decir algo se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aliviado por oler solo su aroma y no su sangre.

Su respiración chocaba en su cuello produciendo que varios escalofríos la recorrieran de arriba abajo acelerando su pulso y respiración. Tras un momento de duda rodeó al chico con sus brazo respiró profundamente tratando de clamarse.

-Estoy bien Aidou, relájate, estas más alterado que yo y eso es raro.

Sin soltarla, se separo un poco de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras con una de sus manos recorría lentamente su mejilla.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

-Si, el que me preocupa eres tu, tienes los ojos desenfocados, estas muy alterado y débil, y me han icho que te han impuesto un castigo ¿se puede saber que has hecho?

-Nada que deba preocuparte.

-Bueno entonces me podrás decir por qué tienes restos de sangre en el cuello y por qué tienes cardenales en el pecho.-Dicho esto rozó con cuidado la poca piel que estaba al descubierto por la camisa mal abrochada que llevaba.

-La sangre es del nivel E

-¿Y los cardenales...?

-Me os hizo el nivel E

La habitación se quedó en silencio unos instantes en los que Mei decidía si le creía o no, era claro que no estaba siendo del todo sincero con ella, pero no parecía estar dispuesto a contarla nada más. Apartó la mirada lentamente de la suya y bajó la cabeza derrotada.

-Espero que te recuperes pronto, bueno los vampiros os recuperáis más rápidamente que los humanos, pero aun así... si en algún momento te encuentras mal... débil o algo parecido... puedes tomar mi sangre.

Aidou abrió los ojos incrédulo; le estaba ofreciendo su sangre, así porque si, sin ninguna razón aparente más que la propia preocupación.

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Si quieres te lo repito; puedes tomar mi sangre cuando quieras. ¿Te ha quedado claro ahora?

-No digas estupideces, estas así por la perdida de sangre; deja que te acompañe a tu dormitorio, estas convaleciente, hasta dices cosas sin sentido.- la cogió en volandas y salió de los dormitorios de la Luna a pesar de las constantes quejas de la chica.

Una vez llegaron a los dormitorios del Sol, Aidou se dispuso a bajarla, pero sus ojos se posaron el las piernas de Mei y frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?- Mei siguió la mirada del rubio hasta dar con unas pequeñas quemaduras en la base de sus piernas. Abrió los ojos sorprendida; eran exactamente iguales a las que había visto en su sueño.

-No lo sé; nunca las había visto antes; es muy extraño...- esto último lo susurró para si misma, pero Aidou logró entenderlo a la perfección

-¿Qué es extraño?

-Nada,... el no haberme dado cuenta antes. Bueno; gracias por traerme; creo que para mañana estaré bien y podré ir al baile, de todas formas Shiori me hubiese arrastrado hasta con fiebre.

-Me alegra oír eso. Que descanses.-Estaba ya apunto de irse cuando la voz de Mei le detuvo

-No era ningún delirio, lo que te he dicho antes era en serio.- Aidou tuvo que tomarla en serio por la intensidad de la mirada de ella.

-Entonces espero no tener que necesitarla nunca.

Cunado le hubo perdido de vista su mirada se ensombreció. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado, si hubiese sido un poco más cuidadosa nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. se miró las quemaduras y el recuerdo del sueño se hizo claro en su memoria; sacudió al cabeza y entró del todo en los dormitorios. Aidou la había demostrado que podía confiar en el, pero era demasiado pronto para contarle esa extraña coincidencia. Mañana se encontraría mejor y podría pensar con claridad sobre lo ocurrido

* * *

Bueno ha aquí el capítulo cuatro; esto es muy raro, pero he cumplido, he subido en fin de semana, claro que es que ahora no tengo exámenes. Espero que os haya gustado (lo malo ha sido que no me ha dejado poner el enlace de los vestidos u.u )

Gracias por los comentarios y visitas en el capítulo anterior n.n me dais fuerzas para escribir.

Para el próximo capítulo tengo preparado una escena muy bonita ( o a mi por lo menos me los parece ).

Espero que os esté gustando la historia; a mi sinceramente, como tengo tan claro y ordenado ( y escrito a sucio) todo lo que quiero que pase en esta historia, a diferencia de las otras que tengo empezadas, me encanta escribirla; lo que pasa es que como empecé haciendo los capítulos tan largos me lleva más tiempo escribirlos, pero lo hago con todo el gusto del mundo n.n sinceramente me gusta más que sean tan largos , porque no parecen tan vacíos ( a lo mejor es cosa mía )

Bueno trataré de subir el próximo en una semana ( es decir para el próximo domingo), pero eso no depende de mí, si no de mis profesores ¬.¬

Un beso n.n

angel-Utau


	5. Una canción de amor

**Autor:** angel-Utau

**Palabras: **3757

**Dissclaimer: **Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a Matsuri Hino; solo me pertenecen esta historia y sus OCs

* * *

**Capítulo 5:** _Una canción de amor_

* * *

En los dormitorios del Sol reinaba un caos absoluto; se podía sentir cómo el nerviosismo y la emoción flotaban en el aire, convirtiendo el día en una serie de breves migrañas para Mei quien, literalmente, podía sentir dichas emociones en el ambiente.

No podía comprender por qué Shiori corría de un lado para otro de la habitación alegando que tenía que preparar las cosas lo antes posible si solo eran las ocho de la mañana; la hora era otro de los motivos de porque Mei estaba de tan mal humor, ya que aún se encontraba un poco cansada respecto al ataque de la noche anterior, los calambres mentales que sentía a cada rato y los chillidos de emoción que, podía asegurar, se oían hasta en Europa solo lograban aumentarlo, ya que ni siquiera había podido descansar bien por los extraños sueños.

Así que finalmente, agotada, se dirigió a la residencia masculina a pasar la mañana en el cuarto de Zero. Sabía que el chico tenía el mismo entusiasmo que ella con respecto a asistir al dichoso baile y estaba completamente segura de que Yukki le martirizaría de por vida si no asistía y bien vestido, por lo que decidió ayudarlo con la expresa condición de que el hiciese lo mismo con ella, no estaba dispuesta a pasar de nuevo por la tortura a la cual Shiori la sometió el sábado pasado.

Nada más llegar se tiro hacia la cama y cayó profundamente dormida.

_"Corría por las profundidades del bosque tal cómo el hombre la había indicado: no debía preocuparse por el, solo tenía que correr hasta llegar al refugio que la había mostrado unos años atrás, sin mirar atrás._

_Se ahogaba, le costaba respirar, aún sentía el humo de la casa acopado en sus pulmones, las piernas le dolían horrores a causa de las quemaduras que se había hecho._

_Apartaba con furia las ramas y matojos que impedían su huía, tropezaba con las raíces, sus pies se hundían en el barró y se enganchaban con las zarzas; las ramas resbalaban de sus manos por la lluvia y azotaban su rostro produciendo pequeñas heridas._

_Finalmente llegó al refugio. Se zambulló en el agua de la poza y buceó hasta encontrar el túnel que conectaba con un respiradero. Se subió a la repisa de piedra y se sentó apoyada en la pared abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho temblando."_

-¡oye Mei despierta!

La voz de Zero resonaba como una especie de eco lejano en su cabeza. Lentamente fue despertando su conciencia, logrando poco a poco volver a percibir la presencia de esencias a su alrededor. Empezó a abrir los párpados encontrándose con los ojos malva de Zero mirándola con angustia.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas de esta manera?- Zero la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos por la incredulidad.

-Estabas llorando y temblando en sueños ¡¿Cómo quieres que no te despierte de esa manera?! A demás, has dejado la ventana abierta y tienes el pelo húmedo, así vas a ponerte enferma.

-¿Qué?- miró extrañada a Zero mientras se llevaba las manos inconscientemente al pelo, que efectivamente estaba un poco húmedo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al encontrara otra coincidencia: ayer las quemaduras, hoy el pelo mojado... Le daba miedo no saber que estaba pasando, pero no quería decírselo a nadie todavía hasta que, aunque era muy obvio, asegurarse de que todo eso en realidad estaba relacionado con sus extraños sueños.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- La voz de Zero la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos, y trató de inventarse una excusa lo más convincente posible.

-No, tranquilo, es solo que estaba cansada, y me habré dormido, es normal, con lo de anche y que Shiori no me ha dejado prácticamente tranquila en toda la mañana. Pero si tanto te preocupa, ahora mismo me seco bien el pelo.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien Mei?

-Si- sonrió al chico tratando de infundirle clama- Solo era un mal sueño, nada más.

La chica se giró en busca de una toalla mientras Zero ordenaba varios papeles de reportes que debía dar al director, en esta semana habían bajado considerablemente, posiblemente debido a que Aidou había estado ocupado con Mei.

Zero miró la miró de reojo mientras se secaba el pelo; no estaba convencido de sus palabras, pero no la presionaría, eran sus asuntos y al igual que ella, no se metería en su vida privada a no ser que el lo permitiera.

* * *

Kain abrió disimuladamente los ojos y observó a su primo desde su cama fingiendo estar dormido.

Aidou llevaba toda la mañana sin haber pegado ojo, sentado en la cama mirando al infinito. Indiscutiblemente algo le preocupaba, y debía de ser muy importante. Tal vez estuviese así por el castigo de Kaname, pero por lo que le dio a entender la noche anterior, poco le había importado.

**Flashback**

_Kain se enderezó en su cama cuando vio entrar a su primo en el cuarto. Según había dicho Ruka, había ido a acompañar a la humana hasta sus dormitorios._

_El silencio del rubio le preocupaba, por lo general habría estado auto-castigándose por haber hecho que su tan adorado Kaname-sama se enfureciera. Pero esta vez no había articulado una palabra desde que entró; se dió, se tomó una pastilla de sangre y empezó a cambiarse el uniforme por ropa cómoda; fue en ese momento en el que Kain pudo ver todos los golpes que había recibido como castigo por haber torturado a un nivel E y haberse comportado de manera indebida para su condición de noble; pero estaba seguro de que Kaname no le había hecho a Aidou ni la mitad de daño que el al nivel E. Después de cavilar un poco, Kain se atrevió a hablar con él._

_-Oye Hanabusa... ¿te encuentras bien? Esos golpes parecen serios._

_-no son nada importantes._

_La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo, y tras varios intentos de conversación, Kain cayó en la cuanta de que, por primera vez, él era el foco de la palabra. Entonces algo pasó por su cabeza, algo capaz de hacerle reaccionar._

_-¿Cómo esta ella?_

_Aidou abrió los ojos y le miró por encima del hombro._

_-Bien, no había perdido tanta sangre como parecía, seguramente este recuperada del todo por la mañana.- acto seguido se sentó y se acercó a la mesa para ponerse al día con las tareas que dejó atrasadas para estar con Mei._

**Fin el flashback**

No sabía que era lo que estaba pensando, pero se apostaría cualquier cosa a que era sobre Mei; tal vez Aidou había tenido razón desde un principio y esa chica era especial, porque de no ser así no se habría metido en tantos problemas.

Mientras tanto, Aidou no dejaba de darle vueltas a la noche anterior. En primer lugar a su comportamiento; nunca había actuado de esa manera tan animal, ni siquiera cuando alguien amenazaba a Kaname-sama, no entendía como había sido posible suprimir su sed cuando, según recordaba, la sangre de Mei olía maravillosamente bien; en segundo lugar, la conversación que tuvieron Mei y Kaname; no podía estar seguro de cuanto le había contado y eso le ponía de los nervios; y por último, las quemaduras de Mei; sabía perfectamente que esas quemaduras se las tenía que haber hecho ese mismo día, aunque no parecían recientes, pero no las había visto antes en ninguna de las noches en las que se colaba en su cuarto y la observaba mientras dormía. Eso le hacía plantearse muchas cosas, que le estaba ocultando algo, y que se estaba comportando como auténtico acosador, pero lo hacía por su bien, quería evitar que tuviese esas pesadillas, porque en todo el tiempo que se encontraba con ella estaba en calma, dormía plácidamente, además era el único momento del día en el que no podía detectarle por el simple hecho de que sus sentidos también estaba dormidos.

Miro de soslayo el reloj de la pared y abrió los ojos con sorpresa; eran las 17:30 y no había conseguido dormir nada; suspiró con desgana y se tumbó completamente ne la cama, cerró los ojos y siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, pero la oscuridad que se cernió sobre el nada mas juntar los párpados fue más fuerte y por fin, cayó dormido, tranquilizando a Kain, que tampoco había dormido prácticamente nada.

* * *

Mei bostezó disimuladamente frente al espejo improvisado que Zero había conseguido del despacho del director; no es que estuviese cansada o aburrida, sino que el constante paso del cepillo por su cuero cabello la relajaba de sobremanera provocando que se durmiera ligeramente.

Cómo no tenía ningún tipo de habilidad a la hora de controlar su pelo lo dejó en manos de Zero; el chico pasaba hábilmente las manos entre sus mechones de pelo castaño y lo sujetaba con horquillas, o lo soltaba de otro lado, dándoles la forma que quería. Se le veía completamente concentrado en su tarea, por lo que Mei trataba de no moverse ni de hacer ruido alguno.

Su mirada se desvió hacia su reloj de pulsera, que marcaba las 19:45; aún le quedaban, por lo menos, otra media hora en ese cuarto.

Había estado muy entretenida, primero había ayudado a Zero a terminar los reportes, después habían estado hablando durante un largo tiempo sobre ninguna cosa en particular, luego Mei logró convencerle para que sacase la guitarra y le tocase una canción, claro que solo accedió con la expresa condición de que ella le acompañara cantando, y por último Zero empezó a trabajar con su pelo.

Sabía a la perfección que de haberse quedado con Shiori no habría estado lista nunca, ya que la propia chica habría estado demasiado ocupada poniéndose histérica con como arreglarse y no habría sido capaz de ayudarla. Pero por suerte tenía a Zero, una pequeña isla desierta dónde poder refugiarse del caótico mundo de la clase diurna.

-Vale, ya está

Mei se miró por primera vez detenidamente en el espejo; Zero había marcado las ondulaciones de sus puntas de distintas maneras de modo que, desde los extremos el pelo fuera quedando más largo a medida que se acercaban al centro; y había cogido dos mechones largos de la parte delantera y los había sujetado con dos horquillas negras a los lados consiguiendo que enmarcaran su rostro pero sin llegar a taparlo.

-Es impresionante, ¿cómo sabes hacer todo esto?- la mirada de Zero se ensombreció unos momentos

-Cuando mi madre se arreglaba, mi hermano y yo la ayudábamos a peinarse, sujetándola mechones d pelo, o colocando las horquillas donde no decía, poco a poco fuimos aprendiendo, y a veces nosotros mismos la peinábamos.

-...Lo siento... no era mi intención que...

-No importa, de todos modos no podías saberlo.-por primara vez, desde que se conocieron, se formó un silencio incomodo, a pesar de que Zero ya había hablado con ella de su difunta familia. Pero por suerte Zero reaccionó rápido y cambió el foco del asunto a Mei- Estas muy guapa.

-¿Tu crees? Me veo un poco rara

-Tal vez porque te ves el ojo izquierdo completamente jajaja- Mei lo fulminó con la mirada desde su reflejo, más que nada porque en el fondo llevaba razón, el flequillo siempre le caía parcialmente sobre el ojo a no ser que se lo cortara o se lo sujetase con alguna pinza.

-Bueno yo ya he acabado, te toca a ti.- se levanto bruscamente de la silla y empujó al chivo para que se sentase en ella- Escúchame bien, se requiere una etiqueta mínima para los vigilantes, así que cuando salgas de ese baño quiero verte con todos y cada uno de los botones abrochado y la corbata en su sitio. ¿Me has entendido?- Sin tener razón alguna para hacerlo, Zero se estremeció ante la dura mirada de Mei, cogió el uniforme y se encerró en el baño en menos de un parpadeo.

Cinco minutos después salió del baño y camino hasta Mei bajo su crítica mirada.

-mmmm vale, así esta pero...- se levantó de la silla y empezó a re-colocar los pequeños desperfectos de su vestimenta, colocó la banda de vigilante, el cuello de la camisa, una dobladura del la pernera del pantalón y le aflojo un poco la corbata lo suficiente para que no se saliese de la etiqueta.- Ahora si, listo. Y yo tendría que ir yendo para mi cuarto a vestirme. Gracias por tu ayuda

-Te daré un cosejo Mei.

-Si

-Yo que tu correría, quedan veinte minutos para que empiece le baile y tu en pantalón de chándal y camiseta de propaganda. (N*)

-¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

El baile había comenzado desde hace cinco minutos y Mei corría descalza, a la desesperada, atajando por el bosque, su estrategia era clara, entrar por la puerta de lo que una vez fueron unas cocinas y salir al pasillo evitando al mayor número posible de personas y así evitar hacer el ridículo. Pero un vez más sus planes fallaron.

Una vez llegó a la puerta de atrás la abrió y cerró con cuidado; caminó guiándose por la poca luz que entraba de las ventanas y una vez salió al pasillo que conectaba con la sala empezó a andar deprisa y pegada a la pared; una vez llegó a una de las cortinas que separaban las dos estancias, empezó a colocarse los zapatos a la pata coja.

-¿Te ayudo?- la voz de Aidou la sorprendió de tal manera que se sobresaltó y pegó un pequeño grito. Se apoyó contra la pared y trató de regular la respiración y los latidos desenfrenados.

-Casi... me matas...de un infarto. No vuelvas a aparecer así por favor te lo pido.

-Creí que sabías que estaba aquí- Aidou estaba casi tan sorprendido como ella, por el grito que había metido.

-No, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que ni había fijado en que tu esencia estaba al rededor.

-¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?

-Llegaba tarde. ¿Y tu?

-buscándote mientras huía de las locas de tus compañeras

-Si locas, pero te encanta cuando se ponen a gritar tu nombre.- casi como si sus palabras hubiesen sido una especie de invocación se empezó a escuchar varias voces que repetían una misma frase "¿Dónde está nuestro Idol-sempai?". Mei empezó a reírse por lo bajo mientras unas gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por la frente del recién mencionado; que, en un desesperado impulso, agarró a la chica por la muñeca y la arrastro pasillo abajo haciendo el mismo recorrido que ella había hecho anteriormente pero a la inversa.

-¿No esperaras poder escapar de ellas? Vais a estar en el mismo recinto si un toque de queda que deban respetar. En otras palabras, estas perdido.

-A no ser, que no estemos aquí. Vamos.

-¿qué?

Y una vez más la tomó de la muñeca arrastrándola fuera de la academia y de allí a la ciudad.

* * *

-No se porque siempre me acabas hundiendo en tus ideas.

Caminaban, según la había dicho, a un parque cercano. En u principio se había opuesto rotundamente a ello y había insistido en volver, pero muy a su pesar había descubierto que una vez se perdía en los ojos azules de Aidou no encontraba la manera de regresar haciendo que el rubio acabase saliendose con la suya.

Mientras caminaban Mei empezó a escuchar una melodía que se le hacía conocida, así que , se paró frente al chico que la estaba interpretando bajo la curiosa mirada del vampiro que veía como os labios de la chica se movían, probablemente porque estaba diciendo la letra. Aprovechando que estaban parados, la miró de pies a cabeza; tenía unos zapatos plateados, que obviamente sabía ( ya que ella ya le había comentado que aborrecía los tacones) que no eran suyos, probablemente de su compañera, el vestido era azul, el bajo caía formando ondas abiertas que bajaban por debajo de sus rodillas en la parte atrás y hasta el inicio de estas por alante, cómo una especie de velo con varias capas; se ceñía en el bajo del pecho con una línea de pedrería que subía por el centro y salía formando un tirante hasta el hombro izquierdo y bajaba por la espalda hasta unirse con dos tiras de tela que dejaban la mayor parte de sus espalda al descubierto hasta el bajo de la cintura. Y el recogido que levaba resaltaba sus pómulos y sus ojos, sobre todo sus ojos, si ya eran bonitos de por si, la ligera capa de sombra negra con purpurina los habían parecer más grandes y al tener el pelo fuera de sus ojos parecían más cautivantes.

-Oye Aidou- la voz de Mei lo tarjo de vuelta a la realidad- ¿Te importaría que nos quedásemos tres minutos aquí para que pueda cantar una canción?

-¿Por que iba a importante? Pero solo si yo elijo la canción

-Vale- maniobró con la pulsera que llevaba y sacó un pequeño pen-drive, y se lo tendió al chico que tenía el reproductor de música- Elige una de las que hay allí; todas las he escrito yo así que no puedes conocerlas.- Se la notaba unn poco nerviosa, tal vez porque iba a mostrarle a alguien su música, ni siquiera a Zero le había cantado ninguna de las canciones que ella misma había compuesto.

-No me decido por ninguna, así que la primera, que es..._Stars Dance._

La música empezó a sonar y Mei cer´ro los ojos con concentración.

**Wake up to your dreams **Despierta tus sueños

**And watch them come true **Y mira como se hacen realidad

**I'll meke you whisper my name **Voy a hacer que suspires mi nombre

**And never leave the room **Y nunca dejes la habitación

**Night and day **Noche y día

**I'll be yor muse **Seré tu musa

**No other girl can meke you feel the way I do **Ninguna otra chica puede hacerte sentir como lo hago yo

_**"I can make the stars dance **__"Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen_

_**Light up the moon **Iluminar la luna_

_**Icna make the stars dance **Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen_

_**If you want me to **Si me quieres_

_**The sky is everywhere ** El cielo está en todas partes_

_**So met me under there **Así que encuentrate conmigo bajo él_

_**I can make the stars dance **Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen_

_**dance dance for you" **bailen bailen para ti._

**Don't be afraid **No tengas miedo

**Close yor eyes **Cierra los ojos

**Let me take you to place **Deja que te lleve a lugares

**That you never been toninght **Dónde nunca has estado esta noche

**I thuoght by now **Creí que hasta ahora

**You'd realize **Te habrías dado cuenta

**Ican do anything i'll put my mind yo **De que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que pase por mi mente

**oooh **oooh

_**"churchs" **"estribillo"_

**Everything i touch turns to love **Todo lo que toco se transforma en amor

**Everithing i do will open up of heaven **Todo lo que hago abrirá las puertas del cielo

**Instead of us falling, we're flaying in love **En vez de caer, estamos flotando en amor

**Nothing's forever because we are just **Nada es para siempre porque solo somos

**Stardust **Polvo de estrellas

_**"Churchs" **"estribillo" _

**I can make the stars dance **Puedo hacer que las estrellas bailen

**I can make the stars... **Puedo hacer que las estrellas...

**I can make... **Puedo hacer... 

**Ican make... **Puedo hacer...

**Ican make the... **Puedo hacer que...

**Ican make the... **Puedo hacer que...

**Stars dance **Las estrellas bailen

**The sky is everywhere **El cielo está en todas partes

**so met me under there **así que encuentrate conmigo bajo él

**Ican make the starse dance **Puedo hacer que las estrellas

**dance dance for you. **bailen bailen para ti

Aidou observaba a Mei como hipnotizado; en el instante en el que la primera nota salio de su boca entró en un trance profundo; solo podía verla a ella, como si todo lo que hubiese alrededor se hubiese apagado y ella fuese la única luz que existía en ese momento. La voz de Mei se filtraba en su subconsciente transportándolo a un universo donde solo la calma estaba presente, donde nada de lo que le atormentaba podía llegar.

En el momento en el que abrió los ojos la finalizar de cantar, Aidou podía jurar que estos brillaban de manera sobre natural bajo la luz de las estrellas, y que una extraña aura la rodeaba, como sis fuese un imán y él un menor metal; ya no podía negarselo más así mismo, Mei le gustaba, mucho; nunca antes había sentido algo parecido por nadie, ni había actuado de esa manera ante nadie; peor era algo que no podía evitar, lo que sentía hacia Mei solo podía compararse a la idolatría que sentía por Kaname-sama, pero incluso sus sentimientos por Mei parecían ir por encima de estos contra toda lógica; las dos únicas veces que se había llegado a enamorar nunca le había pasado algo parecido; Tal vez era porque ella ere humana, o porque tenía esa extraña habilidad,o porque no podía sentir sed de sangre hacia ella , o simplemente por su forma de ser... Aidou no tenía la más remota idea de porque podía ser, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que estaba completamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

(retirándome el sudor de la frente) por fín, con un día de retraso aquí esta el capítulo 5 n.n

La verdad es que no pude subir ayer porque no tuve tiempo de acabarlo porque estaba estudiando mates u.u

Eso me recuerda que seguramente el próximo fin de semana no pueda subir por los exámenes ( acabo de empezar y tengo tres,y no precisamente de los fáciles como religión o ética... noooo.., matemáticas, historia y francés ¡toma ya! ¬.¬)

El caso siento la tardanza, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y para los que querían una escena del baile... para el seis, esta todo pensado tranquilos n.n

Bueno muchísimas gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me ilusionaron mucho (nota para Saya-Otonashy: en cuanto pueda me pasaré por tu historia, pero comprende que ahora estoy ocupada gomen u.u" pero no creo que tardes en tener noticias mías por los comentarios n.n)

y gracias a todos los que habeis leído en secreto también me gusta ver que hay gente que sigue la historia aunque no dejen rastro

En fin, un beso a todos

angel-Utau


	6. Extraño comportamiento

**Autor: **angel-Utau

**Dissclaimer: **Vampire Kinght no me pertenece, si no a Matsuri Hino; solo me pertenecen esta historia y sus respectivos Ocs

**Dissclaimer2: **La canción _Stars dance_ (en el capitulo anterior) no me pertenece, pertenece a Selena Gomez.

**Palabras:**3,572

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** _Extraño comportamiento_

* * *

Hacía ya dos semanas que había pasado el baile y Mei estaba preocupada; desde entonces no había podido juntarse con Aidou y cuando le encontraba apenas podía intercambiar más de tres palabras con él y estaba frustrada por no saber que diablos le estaba pasando, ¿acaso había hecho o dicho algo que le hubiese molestado?; había pensado en buscarle cuando fuese de noche, pero últimamente la pesadillas habían aumentado y apenas dormía por las noches, así que tendría que resolverlo en otro momento .

Suspiró y dio media vuelta sobre su cama quedándo así mirando al techo blanco. Estaba completamente confundida sobre el rubio; al principio le pareció un arrogante, luego pasó a ser una persona con cabeza, aunque un poco infantil; odiaba admitir que poco a poco había empezado a sentir interés por él, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, hacía poco que había salido de una relación con ese estúpido cabrón hijo de puta de Itsuki, y no estaba por la labor de empezar a meterse en otra con un vampiro con un ego descomunal y que coqueteaba con todas las humanas que respiraban a su alrededor ( y seguro que con alguna que otra de su raza). Pero el recuerdo de lo ocurrido el primer sábado de su llegada la hacía replantearse si Aidou sentía de verdad algo por ella, porque según había conseguido sonsacarle a su primo, los moratones que tenía el rubio poro todo el cuerpo habían sido por protegerla; claro que sabía que había algo más en el fondo del asunto, pero no iba a desenmascarar su mentira.

Con solo recordar esa noche, cuando la había abrazado con desesperación, como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse; esa la llevaba a recodar la noche del baile, cuando parecía haber estado a punto de besarla en aquel parque.

Harta de estar comiéndose la cabeza con estupideces que ya tenían respuesta, decidió actuar; iba a hablar con él aunque tuviera que pasarse el curso buscándolo por todos y cada uno de los rincones de esa academia como que se llamaba Mei Hiroto; pero sabía que a estas horas estaban en clase, así que no sería tan complicado ir ahora y esperar a su regreso cerca de los dormitorios de la Luna.

* * *

Aidou leyó la carta una vez más mientras sentía como la frustración se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

_"De: Nagamachi Aidou_

_Para: Hanabusa Aidou_

_Querido Hijo, te escribo esta carta para recordarte que la próxima semana celebraremos una fiesta en nuestra residencia como un acto para promover el nuevo proyecto que Kaname-sama está llevando acabo en la academia cross._

_Aunque nuestro lider os lo comunicará en estos días, ya que es una acto social, quería comunicarte que esa misma noche se anunciará tu compromiso con Noriko Tsubane, una joven procedente de una poderosa familia noble; tu madre insistió en que debíamos comunicártelo ya que cree que montarás una escena contradiciendo todo esto, aunque yo confío en que, aunque la principio pueda parecerte una molestia, acabarás aceptándolo como es tu deber._

_Nos veremos en unos días cuando regreses a casa._

_Nagachami Aidou"_

Había recibido la carta unos días después del baile, y aunque no era una carta especialmente larga (cómo todas las que recibía) no podía dejar de leerla tratando de asimilar el contenido.

Repitiendo la rutina, guardó la carta en el sobre y lo dejó bajo la montaña de libros de la mesa, acto seguido se tiro en la cama quedando boca arriba, mientras pensaba en que escusa le daría a Kaname-sama cuando le preguntase por su actitud en clase y por la expulsión de hoy.

Pero justo cuando su mente empezó a encontrar diversas evasivas, unos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos, y tras mirar la puerta unos instantes se levantó, escondió la carta en uno de sus cajones y se sentó en la cama mientras cogía un libro cualquiera para fingir que lo había estado leyendo.

-Esta abierto Mei, puedes pasar.

La puerta se abrió silenciosamente dando paso a la chica que caminó hasta sentarse a su lado.

-¿cómo has sabido que era yo?

-Fácil- dejó el libro a un lado y se giró para mirarla- no podía oler a nadie, y tu eres la única persona que conozco que no soy capaz de detectar.

-Supongo que es una buena forma para descartar opciones.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos momentos que se hicieron eternos para Mei, quien harta ya de ese silencio incomodó deicidio romperlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería habar contigo y parecías estar evitándome, así que como las clases iban a acabar dentro de poco pensé en pasare por aquí, pero he notado que ya estabas dentro. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Y no me digas que nada, porque eso no se lo cree ni el más imbécil.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-¿Y por qué no debería? Te recuerdo que fue a ti a quien molieron a golpes por salvarme de un nivel E, si tu te preocupas por mi, yo también tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti.

Aidou hubiese querido responder, pero los ojos de Mei le tenían completamente cautivados, parecían brillar con luz propia junto a la determinación que provenía de ellos y el conjunto era realmente hermoso y desarmaban cualquier intención de mentirla.

-No es nada importarte, solo que mis padres quieres organizar una reunión social en nuestra casa y estaré rodeado de un montón de hipócritas que tratarán de que me comprometan con ellas y los otras tantos que intentarán lo mismo con mi hermana.

-¿No es solo eso verdad? Hay algo que no quieres contarme, dudo que te preocuparas por algo así, solo estarías cabreado.

-No es algo que te incumbe. Y no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

-Esta bien, pero dime si puedo hacer algo para animarte; porque de verdad que tu esencia es muy deprimente ahora mismo y me esta empezando a deprimir a mi también.

Aidou la miró detenidamente, convenciéndose de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; sabía que no estaba bien, y menos ahora, pero no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad solo porque sus padres le hubiesen comprometido con una chica a la que ni siquiera conocía; y tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de poder estar junto a Mei, aunque solo fuera por unas semanas, pero estaba seguro de que serían las mejores semanas de su vida.

Los ojos de Mei se abrieron de par en par y un escalofrío recorría su columna de arriba abajo mientras Aidou la besaba.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se recuperó del shock y empezó a corresponder. Inconscientemente rodeó su cuello con sus brazos pegándose más a él, respondiendo a los estímulos de su cuerpo, sin llegar a creer realmente que todo eso estuviese pasado; pero todo se volvió indiscutiblemente real cunado Aidou rodeó su cintura con el brazo, se recostó un poco en la pared subiéndola a sus piernas tumbándola ligeramente sobre el.

Pudieron pasar quince minutos en la misma situación; separándose lo suficiente para coger aire y continuar al instante. Con cada roce entre su labios el cuerpo de Mei temblaba con más intensidad; todas las emociones que la recorrían las percibía en su mente duplicadas provenientes de Aidou. Millones de descargas eléctricas empezaron a desplazase por su cuerpo cuando os labios del rubio comenzaron a descender por su garganta haciendo que varios suspiros escaparan de sus labios.

Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido e ir a cámara lenta, envueltos por ese extraño magnetismo.

* * *

El sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el cristal no ayudaba a que Mei se mantuviese despierta quien estaba medio anestesiada por las lentas caricias que Aidou estaba propinando en su brazo y el rítmico sonido de su corazón; lo único que la mantenía despierta por ahora era que aún no se había terminado de acostumbrar a que el pecho de Aidou, donde tenia la cabeza apoyada, subiese y bajase por la respiración.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Aidou le daba vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar, pero le era imposible concentrarse por le extraña aura de tranquilidad que emanaba de Mei, quien se había dormido; por fin la podía contemplar sin sentirse un acosador obsesivo ya que ella sabía que el la estaba observando, pero no podía evitarlo y se sentía confuso respecto a su insana necesidad de protegerla; por u lado era como si debiese hacerlo, como si estuviese obligado, pero por otro era perfectamente consciente de que lo hacía porque realmente quería.

Se enderezó con cuidado cunado empezó a notar que la respiración de Mei empezaba a alterarse y sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad cuando vio como unas pequeñas cicatrices empezaban a aparecer en sus brazos, su cuerpo subía de temperatura y arias zonas de su piel comenzaban a cubrirse con unas sombras grises.

-Mei- empezó a zarandearla con desesperación, como si fuese a perderla por segunda vez; suspiró con alivio cuando los robes azul pálido de Mie lo miraban vidriosos¡s y desconcertaos. Cundo fue a separarse de ella para comprobar si tenía más cicatrices por alguna parte, Mei se aferró a él con fuerza.

-No me sueltes.

-Tendré que ver si te ha pasado algo más y tendrás que ducharte, tienes el cuerpo ardiendo y manchado de ceniza creo.

-Vale pero no me sueltes.

Aidou se encogió de hombros; si no quería que la soltara, no la iba a soltar. la cogió en volandas y se metió con ella a la ducha,; encendió el grifo y un choco de agua helada comenzó a caer sobre ellos. Enderezó a Mei y la hizo agarrarse con las piernas a su cadera de modo que estaban cara a cara, a la misma altura. Empezó a frotar sus mejillas con una mano, limpiándolas, mientras que con la otra acariciaba todo rastro de piel, ahora de gallina, que no estuviese cubierta por la ropa que ahora se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Una vez todo rastro de cenizas hubo desaparecido y la temperatura de su cuerpo se regulo, cerró el grifo y salió de la ducha, cogió dos tallas y las dejó apoyadas en el lavabo.

-Vamos a ver Mei; tenemos dos opciones. Primera: te quitas la ropa, te pones las toallas y me esperas aquí; o segunda: podemos ir los dos chorreando por el pasillo. Creo que la decisión es sencilla.

-segunda

-Mei

-Primera.

-Muy bien.-La dejó en el suelo y beso su frente mientras la daba las toallas- No tardaré en volver.

Salió con cuidado, asegurándose de que no había nadie por los pasillos, y se dirigió a la otra ala de los dormitorios. Una vez allí se encaminó a la habitación de Ruka, rezando porque no su primo no se encontrase con ella en ese instante, porque sabía que Kain le preguntaría y eso desataría la curiosidad de Ruka, que iría directa a hablar con Kaname; pero estando solo, se limitaría a hacerle caso porque estaría demasiado ocupada restregándole que ella demostraba un mejor ejemplo ante Kaname-sama, pero eso ahora le daba igual a Aidou, quien tenía un problema, bueno, una persona más importante de la que ocuparse.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Rima mordisqueando un lápiz mientras hacia, lo que supuso, los deberes.

-Ruka no esta.

-Bueno, no importa; venía a pedirle ropa para dormir.

Rima le miró con extrañeza, o eso parecía entrever, porque era prácticamente inexpresiva.

-¿No deberías pedírsela a un chico?

-No es para mi.

Se levantó y se acercó a unos cajones de su cómoda donde empezó a rebuscar algo; finalmente se enderezó y se acercó a el tendiéndole una prenda de ropa.

-Muchas gracias Rima

-No es nada.

-Por cierto, te agradecería que o les dijeses nada a mis primos, bueno si puedes evitar contárselo a todos mejor.

-No ay problema, aunque no logro comprender el porque ocultárselo a Ruka si era a ella a quien la ibas a pedir la ropa inicialmente.-se encogió de hombros-Aunque tampoco es que me importe. No diré nada.

Se sentó de nuevo en la silla y empezó a mordisquear el lápiz de nuevo en un intento por concentrase. Una vez ya fuera del cuarto echó a andar de vuelta a su propio dormitorio pero la voz de Rima le detuvo; se giró y la encontró asomada con las manos sujetándose en el marco de la puerta.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no es recomendable ducharse con ropa, puedes enfermar; a Shiki le paso una vez.

Aidou reprimió las ganas de reírse ante la imagen ante él; la chica inexpresiva, dejando un deje de preocupación por el chico inexpresivo, con el rostro completamente serio.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

* * *

La imagen que Aidou encontró al entrar en su cuarto no se la esperaba para nada. Mei estaba sentada con las piernas fuera de la ventana mientras las balanceaba; estaba envuelta con la toalla que solo la cubría hasta la mitad de los muslos y tenía el pelo suelto y las gotas de agua caían desde sus puntas al suelo.

Parecía una imagen surrealista, cómo si el tiempo se estuviese deteniendo y todo se concentrase en ella; pero tras salir de la ensoñación sufrió un micro infarto. Tiró la ropa sobre la cama y la agarró de la cintura metiéndola de nuevo en la habitación pese a sus protestas.

-¡¿Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando?!

Los ojos azules del rubio emitían destellos de furia que los hacían parecer aún más intimidantes de lo que ya eran de por si en esos momentos, provocando que Mei se encogiera sobre si misma.

Sabía que la había asustado por lo que no esperaba una respuesta; cerró la ventana y entró en le baño de donde salió con la otra toalla que la había dado. Se agachó empezó a pasársela por el pelo.

-Lo siento. Es que quería alejarme todo lo posible de eso- sus ojos se dirigieron con temor hacia la chimenea apagada.-Se que ha sido una estupidez y lo siento.

Aidou suspiró y se enderezó apartando la mirada de la chica para dirigirse a la ventana.

-¿por qué te querías alejar de la chimenea apagada?

-Podría empezar a arder. Y si empieza a arder lo haría todo, incluida yo.-su voz había sido apenas un susurro pero Aidou pudo sentir el miedo en estado puro que desprendían sus palabras.

-Rima me ha dado esa ropa para ti; vete al baño a cambiarte y sécate el pelo; creo que ya has tenido el tiempo para arriesgarte a coger una pulmonía.

Mei se levantó sin decir una palabra, sin despegar la vista del suelo y se encerró en el baño.

Se miró al espejo; estaba muy pálida, casi podía asegurar que más que cualquiera de la clase nocturna; el pelo mojado se le pagaba a la cara y sus ojos azules estaban muy apagados. Suspiró con resignación, colgó su uniforme mojado y empezó a vestirse.

Aidou, ya cambiado con su ropa habitual para no hacer nada (es decir, unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris normal y corriente), dejo escapar el aire que tenía contenido una vez escuchó el ruido del secador; Mientras tanto siguió pensando en el extraño comportamiento de la chica, había abierto la ventana y estaba sentada con las piernas fuera preparada para saltar por si la chimenea, que nuca se había encendido, empezase a arder. Aunque no era algo muy normal concentro su mirada en la base que empezó a congelarse lentamente; si quería poder hablar con ella no podía dejar que el miedo de salir ardiendo la desconcentrase.

La puerta del baño se abrió dando paso a Mei, que trataba de estirar el bajo del camisón amarillo claro que Rima le había prestado; llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, era de tirantes con el corte recto y completamente liso.

Se fijo en su pelo, que aún seguí un poco húmedo, pero las puntas ya se habían empezado a ondular de nuevo.

Mei caminó hasta sentarse en la cama quedando enfrente del rubio. Aún tenía la mirada baja.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me cuentes lo que pasa; porque se que las quemaduras que te vi el otro día no las tenías antes.

Mei levanto la cabeza por primera vez desde que había entrado y le miró con acusación.

-¿cómo sabes tu eso?

-Mentir sin una preparación antes no es lo tuyo siento decirte. Era obvio por tu reacción que estabas mintiendo.

-Esta bien- cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente- desde hace unos días tengo sueños extraños, más bien pesadillas. Son confusas y no siguén un orden cronológico. Empecé a tener esos sueños a los seis años aproximadamente y no los había vuelto a tener desde los nueve o así. Recuerdo muy poco, pero como tu ya me dijiste en su día solo recordamos un cinco por ciento de lo que soñamos en la etapa REM- Aidou sonrió inconscientemente cuando recordó el suceso; justamente estaba tratando de no hacerla pensar en la pesadilla que había tenido esa noche- Siempre lo veo desde un plano en primera persona, no se como soy, ni siquiera se si soy yo o una persona que conozca o alguien cualquiera; Se que en varias escenas aparece un hombre adulto de ojos azules que me dice que me esconda y luego me estaba llevando por el bosque alejándome de una casa en llamas. Eso me recuerda que te tengo que dar las gracias por el detalle de haber congelado la base de la chimenea, me deja mucho más tranquila. En otras estoy yo sola, en la última que recuerdo estaba en una cueva dentro de un lago, lo recuerdo porque estaba en el cuarto de Zero y me desperté con el pelo húmedo.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en el cuarto de Zero?

Mei rió para sus adentros por los celos del rubio.

-Había pasado mala noche y en el día del baile los dormitorios de las chicas parecían la matanza de Texas con todo ese ruido, así que e fui a su cuarto porque de todos modos me tenía que ayudar a arreglarme.

-Me preocupa que pueda descontrolarse, es un nivel E.

-Aidou si tu no puedes sentir sed de sangre hacia mí, a no ser que me haga un corte y veas/huelas la sangre, el tampoco; ningún vampiro puede.

-Eso no lo puedes saber

-Lo que si se es que tienes celos- Sonrió ante la mirada de odio que la acababa de lanzar Aidou- bueno ¿quieres que siga contándote lo de los sueños?

-Si

-La vez que me aparecieron las quemaduras soñé que estaba dentro de la casa, escondida en alguna especie de puerta; la casa estaba en llamas y me estaba ahogando por el humo, había una mujer luchando con varias personas, no podía distinguir su esencia, todo era muy confuso, solo sentía como las llamas me alcanzaban lentamente y sumémosle a ese agobio mi miedo irracional al fuego. Desde ese día las cosas que me sucedían en los sueños parecían reflejadas, las quemaduras, las cicatrices, las cenizas, incluso he vuelto a tener dificultades respiratorias; fue por eso por lo que me desmayé el día que me atacó el nivel E, empecé a correr y no podía respirar, te dije que no fue por la perdida de sangre. No se porque me ocurre, pero estoy segura que tiene algo que ver conmigo, me gustaría saber de que se trata.

-No deberías hacerlo- Mei le miró extrañada- al menos no por medio de los sueños; hay una remota posibilidad de que no seas capaz de despertar, o incluso, si sufres más heridas, si vuelves a estar en el incendio, necesitarías demasiado tiempo para completar el sueño, podrías acabar muerta y me niego a dejar que eso pase. Pide ayuda a alguien, investiga por tu cuanta; dijiste que perdiste la memoria cuando tenías cinco años; a lo mejor pueden ser tu recuerdos, si tus padres no pueden ayudarte, busca en álbumes o en documentos.

-Si, puede que sea buena idea; pero ahora solo quiero dormir; estoy muy cansada y ya intenté una vez cuando era pequeña el dejar de dormir y me acabaré poniendo peor.

-No he dicho que dejes de dormir, he dicho que no intentes recolectarlo por completo. Si estas cansada duérmete, si veo que te empieza a pasar algo te despertaré.

Mei asintió y se tumbó en la cama, se dejo arropar por el chico y cerró los ojos cayendo profundamente dormida, siendo los labios de Aidou lo último en sentir.

* * *

Bueno como dije el anterior fin de semana no pude publicar, solo pude adelantar un poco de este, pero no lo he podido subir hasta ahora.

Se que dije que pondría una escena de baile, pero lo intenté por todos los medios, pero no me cuadraba nada con lo que continuar u.u

Espero que os haya gustado, porque me ha costado lo mio escribirlo aunque tiene menos palabras que los anteriores cap.

Empieza a desenvolverse el drama mayor muahahahaha, por lo menos en la historia de amor n.n

un beso a todos los que dejáis comentarios y seguís la historia

angel-Utau


	7. Ojos de cristal y profecías

**Autor: **angel-Uatu

**Dissclaimer: **Vampire knight no me pertenece, solo los OC de esta historia y su trama

**Palabras: **2,790

* * *

**_Cap 7:_ **_Ojos de cristal y profecías._

* * *

Mei suspiró pesadamente mientras dejaba el tercer álbum de la tarde para pasar al siguiente, aunque se apostaría lo que fuera a que el resultado sería exactamente el mismo que con los demás, es decir, nada.

Aprovechando que había una semana de vacaciones en la academia fue a visitar a sus padres y así averiguar un poco más sobre esos sueños como le dijo Aidou el mes pasado, pero nada de lo que veía se relacionaba en lo más mínimo con ellos; de todas formas tampoco es como si estuviese prestando mucha atención, se mente se encontraba lejos, a unos tres días atrás mas o menos.

_Flashback_

_La nieve había empezado a caer y el frío calaba los huesos de Mei que corría todo lo rápido que sus fuerzas y la nieve le permitían; tenía que preparar una exposición para biología y se le había pasado el tiempo en la biblioteca incumpliendo el toque de queda._

_Se detuvo en seco al notar una esencia desconocida, para ser más exactos la de un vampiro. Caminó con cautela evitándola a toda costa; nadie debía saber de su habilidad fuera de la academia; desde que Aidou la convenció para hablarlo en debidas condiciones con Kaname y este le mandó al director la habían decretado un arresto domiciliario._

_Se ocultó con rapidez evitando hacer cualquier ruido y observó a su alrededor para encontrarlo. Bueno, encontrarla. Era... perfecta, como todos los vampiros, tenía ojos grises y un largo pelo de ébano lacio. Hablaba monótonamente por el teléfono móvil mientras taconeaba impaciente._

_No tenía intención de escuchar pero su cuerpo no se movía, estaba paralizada sin saber por qué, pero la mayor parte de las veces en las que su cuerpo había actuado por sí solo había salido beneficiada, así que se dejó llevar por las ordenes de su inconsciente y puso atención a su alrededor._

_-Si.. si...no...por supuesto que no... seguro... tiene que venir a buscarme... hablé con él esta mañana .. si, estoy muy emocionada... bueno al menos yo he tenido suerte y no me han juntado con algún viejo vampiro con poder... si soy una afortunada, sigo sin creerlo, estoy prometida con Hanabusa Aidou..._

_El tiempo se detuvo para Mei; su corazón había dejado de latir, no respiraba, solo sentía escozor en los ojos; solo oía el sonido de algo resquebrajándose ; no había nieve, no había frío, no había ruido, estaba en una especie de agujero negro._

_Aún en trance dejó caer los brazos y empezó a andar, como si hubiese perdido el sentido del equilibrio, se tambaleaba y no veía el camino por culpa de las lágrimas; cayó varias veces al suelo, como consecuencia había acabado en el despacho de Kaien Cross con una manta por encima y una taza de té caliente sentada en una silla al lado de la chimenea sin emitir reacción alguna, y tras pedir permiso para visitar a sus padres, volvió a su dormitorio._

Fin del flashback

Cansada de mirar fotos y desesperarse por no encontrar nada subió a su cuarto. Se dejó caer en la colcha azul y echó un vistazo a su habitación; echaba de menos sus muebles de colores claros que contrastaban estrepitosamente con las paredes y el techo negro decorado con una enredadera blanca (fruto de un aburrido día de verano). Se sentía a gusto en **su **cuarto, tirada en **su **cama, con **su **ropa de invierno para estar por casa y sin tener que estar arreglada (es decir: unos pantalones de pijama crema, una camiseta de tirantes anchos gris y una bata de punto blanca, unas botas de pelo blanco y una cola de caballo); cogió la gamuza de las gafas y las limpió a conciencia.

En medio de la "entretenida" tarea llamaron a la puerta; con un largo suspiro se colocó las gafas de pasta negra y bajó las escaleras de madera recorriendo con los dedos la superficie de piedra que recubría las paredes hasta que el golpe de la esencia la paralizó a medio camino. Tras unos momentos de duda empezó a bajar los últimos escalones con lentitud, tratando de hacerse a la idea de que debía ser una confusión por el cansancio; pero todas sus esperanzas se fueron a pique cuando miró por la mirilla. Suspiró apoyando las manos y la frente en la cálida madera de la puerta; Tomó aire varias veces, la respiración le fallaba, ¿por que todas estas cosas tenían que pasarle a ella? Se incorporó, sacudió la cabeza y agarró el picaporte con la mano temblorosa.

Nada más abrirla sus ojos chocaron con lo pozos café de Itsuki y su estúpida sonrisa que (a diferencia de lo que muchas chicas pensaban) estaba cargada de agrio veneno.

-Hola Mei, cuanto tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Puedo pasar? Hace un frío horrible.

-Estoy sola, y no creo que a mi madre le hiciese mucha gracia saber que hemos estado juntos y a solas. Para mi no supone ningún problema, pero creo recordar que mi padre te advirtió que como volvieses a acercarte a mi te cortaría a navajazo limpio. Pero si quieres pasar...- se hizo a un lado dejándole la entrada libre.

-No voy a pasar; se que te sentirías incomodada.

Mei contuvo la respiración, tratando de decidir para que usarla, si para bufar, para pasarla por sus pulmones como si nada o para reírse en su cara; aunque eligió la segunda no puedo evitar que parte saliese en forma de una ligera risa, que seguramente el no había sido capaz de oír. Se recolocó la gafas y metió la manos en los bolsillos de la bata.

-¿y se puede saber a que has venido? Tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero perder mi valioso tiempo contigo.

-Venía a decirte que ya han terminado la reconstrucción del instituto y que van a tratar de recuperar el ritmo de clases que deberían haber llevado, para avisarte por si quería echar una matricula.

-Estoy contenta con mi academia_, _no me interesa cambiarme cuando llevo ya casi un trimestre entero de clases. ¿Y ahora puedes decirme a que has venido en realidad?

-Es un poco complicado, no podría decírtelo con palabras.

.

.

.

Los sentidos de Mei se concentraron en un solo punto, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo; y no era que Itsuki la estuviese besando, sino que la base de su esencia estaba tomando forma; al haber estado en la academia el significado de esta cobraba sentido; Itsuki era un cazador.

Eso no supondría ningún problema si la esencia de Aidou no se encontrara tan cerca, y si los escalones de su entrada no se estuviesen congelando lentamente. La realidad la golpeó como un mazo; podía sentir las esencias más rápido que cualquier otro ser por más lejos que estas se encontrasen, pero ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría el otro en darse cuenta de la presencia del noble?

Se apartó de él con fuerza, y metiéndose dentro de la casa,le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-Mei... yo

-Largo

-Pero

-¡Que te vayas!

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó como se alejaba; soltado el aire que estaba conteniendo inconscientemente, se dejó caer contra la puerta. Respiró un par de veces tratando de clamarse antes de levantar la cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose, pero por más que buscaba no lograba detectar a Aidou; ni siquiera un atisbo de energía como aquella vez que se dedicó a seguirla*. Nada, no percibía nada; tan solo a Itsuki cada vez más lejos.

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie con rapidez con la intención de volver a su cuarto, encerrarse, poner su radio a todo volumen y hacer cualquier cosa que la mantuviese ocupada; había tenido que ser una simple ilusión, ya le había pasado antes, tal vez al haber estado más tiempo con él podía recordar la esencia con más nitidez, porque era imposible que, incluso siendo un vampiro, hubiese podido desaparecer tan rápido.

Decidida a parar de marear la perdiz encendió la radio, conectó el USB y empezó a dejarse llevar por el sonido de su propia voz, intentando ignorar el ligero escozo de su muñeca y la sensación de unos ojos sobre ella.

* * *

Aidou caminaba alerta por las desiertas calles de la ciudad, no era seguro ir solo si contábamos conque se encontraba lejos de la academia y rodeado de cazadores. No podía ocultarse por mucho tiempo de ellos, pero estaba decidido a encontrar a Mei y aclararle las cosas. Algo en el fondo de su subconsciente no paraba de repetirle que era culpa suya, y el vampiro no tenía problema en admitirlo. ¿Debería habérselo contado? Si, pero era mucho más fácil disfrutar de una Mei sin preocupaciones. Aunque ahora pagaba las consecuencias, y por eso tenía deseos de suicidarse, solo para acallar a su estúpida conciencia,que no hacía otra cosa que repetirle cosas que ya sabía de sobra.

-Onii-sama

Una voz infantil le sacó de sus dramáticos (y nunca realizables) intentos de suicidio. Se giró con indiferencia hacía la voz.

Una niña pequeña de no más de 7 años, pelo largo, ondulado, y marrón oscuro con ojos verdes; vestía con harapos y traía entre sus manos un colgante de oro con un dije de una serpiente y una araña enroscadas, y en su cuello se apreciaban más cadenas, solo que ocultas debajo de la ropa. Le miraba con un brillo calculador en sus ojos, como si supiese más que todo aquello que la rodeaba, y una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que te equivocas de persona.

-No, tu eres uno de mi hermanos. Nunca me equivoco.-A medida que hablaba sus ojos cambiaron del verde a un brillante rojo sangre- La araña nunca se equivoca al tejer, y la serpiente es precavida, no comete errores. También eres un vampiro.

El desinterés fingido de Aidou se transformó en tensión completa y pura desconfianza.

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy April, un vampiro.

\- ¿Cómo te has ocultado?

Con lentitud sacó uno de los colgantes que rodeaba su cuello dejando ver, una misma cadena de oro pero con el dije de un pequeño pájaro con ojos rojos.

-El gorrión sabe donde esconderse y como pasar inadvertido del peligro. Ahora dime ¿sabes algo sobre el malestar de los lobos? Hace tiempo que aúllan con tristeza, con dolor, seguro que alguno de ellos esta sufriendo, se mueven en la esfera con inquietud.

-No se que tengo que ver yo con que tus lobos aúllen, no me interesa.

Dió media vuelta dispuesto a continuar con su camino, pero nuevamente la voz de April le detuvo.

-Actúas como una tórtola perdida, buscando desesperado a Mei.- Los fríos orbes, ahora rojos, de Aidou se clavaron en ella, que solo sonreía con satisfacción y autosuficiencia. - ¿Ahora me escucharás Hanabusa Aidou?

[...]

Aidou miró con escepticismo a su alrededor, la cabaña, semi-derruida a la que le había conducido April tenía un aspecto completamente tétrico, como había dicho, era perfecta para ocultarse de los humanos; lo que su ponía alimentarse de animales salvajes y por tanto no había rastro de cazadores merodeando por los alrededores y metiendo las narices en asuntos ajenos.

Según le había contado April, ella no era una noble, pero poseía grandes poderes psíquicos que la permitían ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro sin ataduras al espacio-tiempo y utilizar el poder de los espíritus animales, para aplicarlos a otros espíritus. así como se había ocultado introduciendo el poder del gorrión podía hacer lo miso con otros animales, para ser más exactos con las replicas espirituales que poseía en los colgantes.

La débil luz de la luna se filtraba por las ventanas haciendo brillar de una manera mágica los ojos de April que habían vuelto a la normalidad.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, separados por una mesa de madera vieja, y a todas luces a punto de caerse a cachos, sobre la que estaban esparcidos los colgantes de la niña junto a cuatro cinco tarros llenos de agua, tierra cenizas y dos de ellos, y dos de ellos vacíos, uno transparente y el otro de un magenta gastado.

Paseaba los ojos indecisa por los distintos dijes con forma de animales, para luego hacer lo mismo con los frascos. Aidou no sabía que estaba haciendo, y no le interesaría de no ser porque conocía el nombre de Mei y el suyo propio. Finalmente tras varios minutos de indecisión agarró el colgante que llevaba puesto con anterioridad y el tarro magenta, que rellenó con un poco de todos dejado una parte vacía.

-La araña es al tejedora de la red del destino, aquella que porta la sabiduría, que cambia constantemente de forma y entiende los patrones de las ilusiones; la serpiente es la reina de las evasivas, manipula la luz y explora los misterios de la vida; es poseedora de un a gran fuerza psíquica y de la inmortalidad. Un animal que vive en la sombre no pude ser buscado por la luz, solo los dueños de la oscuridad, aquellos que saben esconderse y esperar encuentran lo que buscan.- enrolló la base del frasco con la cadena y cogió la del lobo que puso encima de la tapa- Los lobos son los guardianes de las puertas celestiales, inteligentes, astutos; representan la libertad y la fe, y el poder de la protección. Tienen una gran fuerza espiritual que se conecta con al naturaleza, por eso peligran y viven en manadas o cerca de lugares donde protegerse, cerca de sus similares. ¿No sientes las vibraciones en el aire?

El frasco comenzó a brillar con una luz tenue, y los ojos de los animales se volvieron rojos de nuevo, cobrando vida.

_Del sacrilegios nace la luz, sinuosa, poderosa y tentadora; codiciada por todo aquel conocedor de esta, dispuesto a luchar a matar, a traicionar. El lobo aúlla a la luna nueva, esperando que se rompa el sello de la memoria. __. Tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac. ¿Avanzar o escapar? Las agujas corren ,queda poco tiempo ¿Qué vas a elegir? ¿Esconderte o morir? La arena corre hacia arriba encauzado el agua a la sangre; sangre pura y agua pura, elixir de poder que tiñe a los clanes de luto. ¿Como correrá el lobo atrapado entre las rocas del inconsciente? Sometido por cadenas entre unos y otros. Los ríos de barro son cristal en el principio, donde cortan como cuchillos, ¿podrá el lobos atravesarlos sin dolor para alcanzar su libertad?_

April le cogió de la mano y le indicó que mirara la luz que emitía el frasco; esta empezaba a tomar forma, una imagen en el tiempo.

Aidou abrió los ojos al encontrase a Mei bajando las escaleras, de los que supuso que era su casa, la vio detenerse y bajar lentamente los escalones restantes; suspirar contra la mirilla y coger aire para abrir la puerta con un evidente fastidio.

La habitación dio vueltas y en un simple pestañeo se encontraba justa a su lado; Ella empezó a hablar con el chico que había llamado, no podía oírles, solo verlos. Con esfuerzo trató de leerles los labios, pero justo cuando comenzaba a captar algunas palabras dejaron de hablar. La estaba besando... a Mei... a su novia... La ira aplastó cualquier tipo de emoción en su mente, peor antes de poder hacer algo, una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo y se encontró de golpe sentado en la silla maltrecha del refugio de April, que sostenía el frasco con satisfacción, sonriendo como la niña que era mientras acariciaba con al mano libre el colgante en forma de lobo.

-Te he encontrado. Ahora solo me falta comprender tu profecía. Quiero saber quien eres en realidad Mei Hiroto.

* * *

Hooolaaaaaa n.n

.

.

¡NO ME MATÉIS! T.T enserio la musa de esta historia que iba tan maravillosamente bien se tomó unas laaaaaaaaaargas vacaciones y no se me ocurría nada sobre lo que escribir, así que después de meses sin pasarme por aquí voy y dejo un cap más corto de lo habitual, pero que le voy a hacer si la muy puta decide regresar cuando empiezan mis exámenes u.u

No seáis tan malos con esta pobre alma perdida en un pueblucho en medio de un agujero que ha tenido dos exámenes seguidos de inglés y francés. T.T sed caritativos y dejan aunque sea un simple like ,si soy una panda de vagos a los que les cuesta gastar un minuto en dejar un simple review ¬.¬ Que esta escritora necesita ánimos para que su musa no se tome otras vacaciones tan largas.

Por cierto el asterisco que habeís visto antes hace alusión al cap 3 n.n

Bueno os dejo

angel-Utau

_Disfrutando con: Applause- Lady Gaga_


	8. ¿Sí o no? Blanco y azul

**Dissclaimer:** Vampire Knight no me pertenece, es propiedad de Matsuri Hino; solo me pertenecen esta historia y sus respectivos OC's

_Todos sus sentidos estaban alterados; la lluvia golpeaba su cuerpo sin piedad, la tierra del suelo en el que estaba tirado penetraba por cada rincón de ropa posible ensuciado su cuerpo; el crepitar de las llamas y el traqueteo de las gotas de agua inundaban sus oídos, mezclándose con los gritos provenientes de la lucha a sus espaldas. Pero nada de eso importaba; solo importaba el fuerte olor a sangre que llenaba sus fosas nasales, solo importaba la calidez de esa mano sujeta a la suya; esa mano que lentamente se escurría entre sus dedos. En ese momento lo único que importaba era el dolor alojado en su pecho al ver como el cuerpo de Mei se precipitaba al vacío mientras gritaba su nombre._

Aidou se levantó sobresaltado mientras trataba de ubicarse y eliminar el temblor de su cuerpo. Ese sueño, otra vez ese maldito sueño. Frotándose los ojos para terminar de eliminar el sopor que sentía terminó de levantarse. La habitación aún estaba levemente iluminada por la escasa luz que lograba entrar por las gruesas cortinas, si no se equivocaba aún quedarían unas cuantas horas para que cayera la tarde; ¿qué iba a hacer ahora? Obviamente no lograría volver a dormirse, pero no tenía nada más que hacer; sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se desviaron hacia el colgante plateado que descansaba en su mesilla.

El recuerdo de April e pasó fugaz por su mente; por mucho que lo intentase dudaba poder borrar sus ojos verdes en mucho tiempo. La manera en la que sonrió cuando terminó la profecía de Mei le seguía poniendo los pelos de punta; si, irónico que un noble tema de un vampiro común, se supone que su sangre es más fuerte, pero, sorprendentemente, no sus poderes.

Por mucho que había insistido no logró que April le dijera nada más sobre el significado de sus palabras, tan solo una advertencia; nada impediría que el papel de Mei en la profecía se cumpliese, y cuando ese momento llegase él debía protegerla, sostenía que ni ella misma conocía el significado de esa profecía. Por su puesto eso no le dejaba para nada tranquilo, y menos ahora que Mei le evitaba; era muy difícil buscar a alguien que no quiere hablar contigo, y que puede detectar tu esencia (cosa que para él era imposible a la inversa) ¿Cómo le dejaba eso? Como un imbécil dando vueltas por la academia de día, y un imbécil dando vueltas por la academia de noche.

En parte, entendía que Mei le rehuyera, la había ocultado su compromiso, y eso no era como decir que había estado ocultando su relación, que también; no, eso significaba una Mei destrozada que no volvería a ver tras las clases, él volvería a los dominios de la familia y ella a su casa... Con ese tipo.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Un ex-novio? ¿un pretendiente? O peor... ¿Su novio?

Si; la incertidumbre lo estaba matando, y eso le cabreaba mucho, tal vez demasiado pero no importaba, solo acrecentaba la determinación para encontrarla. Estaba harto.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, se preparó para salir a buscarla, si el no sabía donde encontrarla Zero o alguna amiga sí. Y así evitando todo grupo de alumnado y a los guardianes logró llegar a su dormitorio, y aún con el corazón el la garganta por la tensión en "los dormitorios del terror", llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

-¡ya te he dicho qu- Shiori se atragantó con sus propias palabras cuando vio a uno de sus ídolos ¡No! ¡A su Idol-sempai! parado en la puerta; no sabía que hacer primero, si desmayarse, amordazarlo y hacer cosas que ni la mente más perturbada imaginaría, o gritar. Por suerte el vampiro pudo leer sus intenciones y la tapó la boca empujándola al interior cerrando al puerta tas de sí.

-Nadie debe saber que estoy aquí, Zero me matará y Yuuki se lo dirá a Kaname que también me matará.

-Si...Si por supuesto. Nadie lo sabrá. Pero ¿Qué haces en los dormitorios del Sol? Y más en la parte femenina.

-Estaba buscando a Mei, la presté unos apuntes hace un tiempo y los necesito, pero no logro coincidir con ella, por eso he venido, a ver si estaba. ¿Sabes algo?

Todas las fantasías de la adolescente se hicieron pedazos y su cuerpo se rodeó de una neblina de tristeza y depresión que hizo que Aidou se apartase para evitar ser engullido por ella.

-Si, ha estado pasando el tiempo con Zero y en el trabajo, recuperando los días libres que pidió para ir a ver a sus padres. Todavía la queda un rato para volver, si quieres puedo decirle que has venido a buscarla.

El café... ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Era el único lugar en el que se veía obligada a permanecer y el único lugar donde no podía llevarse ninguna sanción. Era simplemente perfecto. Estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó a la chica y su agujero negro. No podía dejar que una de sus fans se desilusionara por su culpa (ellas se desilusionaban solas, no por su culpa), aún así le tomó unos largos segundos reaccionar y acercarse hasta ella; ni él podía creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Zero o Kaname (incluso Yuuki ) no se conformarían solo con matarle, si no que le torturarían.

Casi dudando se acercó a ella, y antes de poder arrepentirse la estaba rodeando con sus brazos.

-Muchas gracias Shiori- el contacto no duró más de cinco segundos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a Mei y casi había olvidado la sed de sangre que podía acecharle tan cerca de una humana- el pago por tu ayuda y tu silencio. Adiós.

Un poco más y la chica probablemente no viviría para contarlo; las pastillas de sangre se le habían agotado y el nuevo lote no llegaría hasta la semana que viene, había sobrevivido gracias a la sangre en bolsas que Kaname había aprobado; el corazón de Shiori bombeaba con fuerza, la sangre fluía con rapidez, llegaba a su rostro, tan cerca de él... un poco más y... No, debía dejar de pensar en ello, cuanto antes se centrara en su objetivo, mejor.

Platos rotos, comidas quemadas, compañeras empapadas... Hoy no era el día de Mei y la culpa la tenía Aidou.

Toda la tarde había transcurrido con normalidad, a pesar de estar en cocina y no en sala las cosas iban bien, fue el momento de sentir su esencia entrando, sentarse en el sitio de siempre y esperar lo que arruinó su día; estaban a punto de cerrar y él seguía allí sentado, con toda probabilidad había sobornado a alguna de sus compañeras para que le dejasen quedarse ¿Por qué tenía que rodearse de inútiles? ¿No podían dejar de consentirle todo lo que quería?

Aún así, por miedo a perder su empleo, continuó trabajando, concentrando su mente en cualquier otro foco de esencia, más específicamente, en las azaleas de la ventana. Grave error.

Mei se concentró tanto en las pequeñas funciones y la energía vital de la flor que se acabó olvidando de todo a su alrededor, y cuando la gerente le dijo que tenía que irse, y la pidió si podía terminar de limpiar ella sola, sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. La puerta principal estaba cerrada, y la de atrás también, la gerente no le había dado las llaves antes de irse; y entonces apareció.

-No tienes escapatoria Mei, ríndete. Yo gano.

Y allí estaba, pavoneándose con las llaves en la mano; no sería lo suficientemente rápida como para cogerlas, solo él podía dejarla salir.

-¿Qué quieres Hanabusa? No me apetece desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo.

-Pues bien que lo has gastado en evitarme; eso, técnicamente, es gastarlo en mi.

Touché. No podía negarlo, desde que había vuelto a la academia no había dejado de pensar en él, en cómo evitarlo; no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su compromiso, y todavía estaba menos preparada para decirle adiós.

-¿Quieres decir de una vez lo que vayas a decirme?

-¿Por qué me evitas?

_Uno...Dos...Tres... Vamos Mei, no es tan difícil, como si fuese una tirita, rápido para que duela menos. No importa lo real que se vuelva al decirlo en voz alta, tienes que quitarte este peso de encima... Vamos Mei._

Podía notar su nerviosismo, parecía estar dándole vueltas, pero tenía que decírselo ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si él empezase a evitarla así sin más? Seguro que también le pedía explicaciones. Era un sádico obligándola a decirle algo que ya sabía de sobra, pero necesitaba oírlo de ella.

_Vamos Mei... Dilo..._

-No es por meterte prisa, pero me gustaría una respuesta antes de mañana.

_Dilo...¡Dilo!_

_-_Supuse que a tu prometida no le haría mucha gracia verte conmigo.

_Ya está. Ahora respira; inspira, expira, inspira, expira..._

Se acercó hasta ella con cautela. La miró detenidamente; parecía una cuerda de guitarra apunto de romperse; esa visión tan frágil le hacía sentirse aún más sádico, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Ni él lo sabía, pero continuó.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?-Silencio. Seguía dándole la espalda- Mei. Contéstame- Nada- Por favor.

Se arrepintió al momento. Era un vampiro, un noble, no tenía por qué rebajarse; ¿qué tenía esa chica que podía hacerle suplicar? No era la primera vez que decía esas mismas palabras en su presencia, había suplicado como ningún humano había suplicado por su vida, se había arrastrado por ella, por su perdón.

Pero al menos funcionó. Se giró y clavó su mirada en él.

-Lo descubrí yo sola. El día antes de irme a mi casa, cuando volvía de la biblioteca, la vi. La oí hablar por teléfono. _"Sí, soy una afortunada, sigo sin creerlo, estoy prometida con Hanabusa Aidou"_ No me lo quería creer, pero justo antes de irme, Akatsuki vino y me dio una carta de tu padre. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Si te lo hubiese dicho nunca habríamos estado juntos.

Eso fue peor que cualquier bofetada, que cualquier puñetazo, que cualquier ducha de agua helada; en la carta no aparecía ninguna fecha. _**Nunca habríamos estado juntos.**_ Eso significaba que...

-¿Hace cuánto lo sabías?- Ahora era su turno de estar en silencio, solo que Mei estaba más nerviosa, más cabreada, casi al borde del llanto- ¡Aidou! ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?!

-Recibí una carta de mi padre poco después del baile.

Cada vez más lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Cada vez más dificultad para que el aire entrase.

-¿Si lo sabías por qué me besaste? Tarde o temprano me habría enterado ¿Por qué hacerme daño de esa manera?

-Por que entonces habría estado arrepintiéndome, mirándote y pensando como sería estar contigo. Y ya que estamos, te lo diré todo. Me acerqué a ti por el poco interés que mostraste en mi la primera vez que nos vimos, era un juego; luego me acerqué por curiosidad ¿por qué? No podía oler tu sangre, no podía saber de tu presencia hasta tenerte delante, tampoco Kaname-sama podía sentirte ¿qué pasaba contigo? Quería saberlo a toda costa. Y luego... Luego me descubrí mirando el reloj rogando porque las horas pasasen más rápido para poder verte antes, me vi mirándote cuando no te dabas cuenta, me vi persiguiéndote toda una tarde, celoso porque estabas con Zero.

A cada palabra el corazón de Mei se retorcía con más fuerza, los párpados no podrían contener el agua salada. Solo pudo susurrar, tan bajo que casi ni se oyó.

_-Para_

Pudo escucharla con total claridad, pero no podía parar, no quería parar; necesitaba soltar todo aquello, necesitaba decírselo, sabía que era la única manera de mantenerla a su lado.

-¿Recuerdas el martes que cobré mi favor? Dijiste que el amor a primera vista no existía, que nadie podía enamorarse con solo mirar a esa persona, que era muy superficial.- cogió su rostro con las manos, arrastrando las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejillas con los dedos- Tal vez tengas razón, puede que no exista, pero puedo asegurarte que el amor a una semana si existe, porque lo tienes delante.

Las manos bajaron hasta su espalda mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo; la piel de Aidou no había emanado nunca tanto calor como ahora ¿o era el suyo? De todos modos no tenía la mente como para pararse a pensar en esas cosas, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de contener los sollozos.

-Entiendo que vuestra sociedad funcione así; tenía asumido desde el primer momento que podías llegar un día cualquiera y decirme que te habían comprometido. Pero me duele que, si lo sabías de antemano, me dieses esperanzas, y aún más que me tuviese que enterar de casualidad.- se separó de golpe quedando frente a frente, mostrando como sus ojos azules empezaban a opacarse y ponerse aún más vidriosos.- ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en el momento que descubrí la carta? Como una estúpida. ¿Qué... qué tenías pensado hacer? ¡¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?! ¿Dejarme tirada cuando llegue el momento?

-Tenía pensado ir a comprar tabaco contigo.

-¿Qué?

El desconcierto de Mei era tan palpable que no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

-Ir a comprar tabaco y no volver nunca. ¿No lo habías oído antes?

Negó con la cabeza, derrotada; Aidou era imposible.

-Si, pero es absurdo. No se puede hacer.

-¿Ni siquiera te lo planteas?

-Aidou- el todo de su voz cambió, y supo supo que era momento de hablar en serio.- ¿Tenías pensado decírmelo en algún momento?

-Si, en el último momento, pero sí. Sabía que pasaría esto, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo cuando estaba contigo. Obviamente, Naomi es una noble, una noble importante; cuanto más alto es tu estatus más se alargan este tipo de procesos; calculé (con bastante optimismo) que me daría tiempo de decírtelo, hacer que me perdonases, y convencerte de venir conmigo, al poco de acabar el curso. Tenía que habértelo contado antes, lo sé; pero quería evitar esto precisamente, quería intentar convencer a mis padres para anularlo, aunque como ves he fracasado. Pero no me importa, no voy a aceptar que me casen con alguien a quien ni si quiera conozco; me da igual lo que me digan, no pienso separarme de ti; a no ser que quieras que lo haga. Dime, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

Mantuvieron la mirada fija el uno en el otro, el ambiente se volvía más pesado, sus respiraciones chocaban casi acompasadas por la cercanía. Casi como si se tratasen de dos imanes la distancia entre ellos era prácticamente nula.

Los latidos de su corazón eran atronadores, pero eso no la impedía pensar con claridad; estaba dolida, pero eso no significaba que por eso hubiese dejado de quererlo, no quería que se alejase de ella; sabía que Aidou era un noble orgulloso, sus demostraciones de afecto estaban basadas en hechos y no palabras; si sopesaba todo lo que él había hecho por ella, el ocultar que estaba prometido para no hacerla sufrir era algo mínimo; se estaba buscando una expulsión de la academia por ir a verla a su dormitorio, se había dejado golpear, le había ocultado su secreto a su líder (aquel al que tanto idolatraba) y había matado a un Nivel E por beber su sangre. Estaba más que claro que la quería. Seguía dolida, no había lugar a dudas, pero tampoco quería separarse de él.

_-No_

Un simple susurro fue suficiente para él.

Dos semanas.

Dos largas semanas para que las aguas volvieran a su cauce. O casi.

Después de que todas sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos fueran resueltas (aunque Aidou seguía queriendo matar a ese ex-novio), era el momento de las existenciales. Mei no había descubierto nada en esos tres días, pero él sí.

-¿Dices que hay una profecía sobre mí? Creo que se toman demasiadas molestias con una humana.

-No eres una humana corriente, es comprensible algo así.

Dentro de que Mei tuviese esas habilidades, y estuviese rodeada de vampiros y cazadores, era escéptica. Cuando le habló de April no pudo evitar usar el sarcasmo, sus palabras exactas fueron algo así _"Si claro, lo que tu digas; una niña, que no debería tener poderes por su sangre, te ha dado una profecía sobre mí y me ha espiado con un colgante... ¿Y qué más?"_

-Si si, bueno; y qué dice.

Ella no se lo tomaba en serio, pero Aidou derrochaba tato interés y dedicación en el tema que no tenía más remedio que seguirle la corriente.

-Decía algo de un sacrilegio que había traído una luz, y que los que la conocían tratarían de conseguirla a toda costa, incluso matarían. Algo de un lobo y unas agujas. ¡No me acuerdo!

-Bueno pues déjalo, es tontería seguir con ello.

-No espera- Mei se dejó caer sobre el colchón, exasperada; cuando le entraba algo en la cabeza no había fuerza suficiente en el mundo como para quitársela, y ella estaba demasiado cansada para siquiera intentarlo.- Tal vez si...

-Buenas noches.

-Si, mejor que te duermas, por lo menos no me minas con tu gran positividad.

-_Luego soy yo la del sarcasmo._

Si la oyó no se molestó en contestarla, estaba demasiado absorto dado vueltas por el cuarto intentando recordar.

_Blanco._

_Nunca antes había soñado en blanco, aunque tampoco es como si lo recordase, los únicos sueños que recordaba eran esos tan extraños, esos a los que nunca les encontraba sentido. Un ladrido la sacó de sus divagaciones; frente a ella se había materializado un lobo blanco._

_-Genial, más lobos; como si no tuviese suficiente con el paranoico._

_La imagen ante ella era un tanto inquietante; el lobo se confundía tanto con el entorno que, si no fuera por que lo tenía justo delante, solo vería sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente entre la neblina. No podía saber por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro, esperando algo, hasta que el lobo comenzó a andar._

_Solo dio unos pasos, por lo que parecía nieve, antes de girarse y ladrar otra vez, moviendo la cabeza hacia delante y hacia ella._

_-¿Quieres que te siga?- otro ladrido- Bueno vale, como quieras; no voy a discutir contigo._

_Al rato de caminar por la nada Mei empezó a distinguir una figura en la nieve, un edificio; las formas le eran familiares pero no fue capaz de identificarlo hasta estar justo al lado. Era la academia. Otro ladrido; estaba mirando hacia atrás, y al girarse no puedo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio su pueblo; se sorprendió aún más cuando de la niebla surgió un hombre, andaba hacia ella repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez._

_-Ven con nosotros, ellos no pueden entenderte._

_-¿Ellos? ¿Ellos quienes? ¿Quién eres tu?_

_-Ven con nosotros, ellos no pueden entenderte.- esa voz había sonado a sus espaldas; un hombre, idéntico al otro, estaba frente a la academia._

_Otro ladrido._

_Fuego, agua, dolor, calor, frío, lágrimas, miedo... Mucho miedo. Pequeñas y rápidas imágenes de sus sueños empezaban a invadir su cabeza._

Mei se incorporó de golpe, tan rápido que sintió como se mareaba. Echó un vistazo al rededor y no encontró a nadie, estaba sola a primera hora de la mañana; se asomó a la ventana y vio como Shiki, Rima y Kain se alejaban por el camino de los dormitorios; casi al instante Aidou entró en el cuarto.

-Menos mal que estas despierta, Zero andaba buscándote y le ha faltado poco para echar la puerta abajo y entrar a buscarte él mismo. Oye ¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida.

-Nada de "te lo dije" ni cosas por el estilo, pero acabo de soñar con un lobo blanco, dos tíos muy perturbadores, mi pueblo y la academia.

-¡Ves como tenía razón! ¡hay que investigarlo todo!

-¿y como piensas hacerlo genio? Ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que decía esa profecía tuya, como no venga esa tal April y la repita vamos apañados.

Los ojos del rubio brillaron y Mei supo que acababa de cometer un gran error; ¿por qué no había podido mantener la boca cerrada?

-Podemos ir nosotros.

-No, rotundamente no. No podemos saltarnos las clases ni irnos de la academia así como así.

-Solo será un día, y yo no tengo clases; ha habido muchos ataques de niveles E últimamente y nos están mandando para ayudar a los cazadores.-Seguía poco convencida, miraba al suelo mordiéndose los labios- Vale, te propongo algo. Es sábado por la mañana y a tu casa se tarda unos cuarenta minutos en coche; puedes decir que te han llamado tus padres, ¿tienes algún familiar enfermo?

-Mi tía Rose

-Pues que van a operarla, o lo que sea, y necesitan tu apoyo, volvemos por la tarde noche y fin.

-¿Y por qué te iban a dejar venir conmigo?

-Por los niveles E, Zero se ofrecerá, pero sin él Yuuki está perdida, el director no le dejará irse, y tampoco te querrá dejar desprotegida. Es muy sensible con los temas familiares, mi plan no puede fallar.

Eso mismo esperaba Mei. Quería saber que estaba pasando, puede que esa profecía estuviese relacionada con su pasado. La emoción de Aidou planeándolo todo la sacó de sus pensamientos, pero aún así no pudo eliminar esa voz de su cabeza.

_Ven con nosotros, ellos no pueden entenderte._

Hola people ¿Cómo estamos? Seguramente enfadados, y es comprensible, pero ¡Eh! Tiradme piedras, atacadme con hoces o llevadme ante la inquisición, he conseguido subir el capitulo y estoy orgullosa de mi misma; se que he tardado bastante en publicar, pero he estado trabajando en otra historia (a ratitos en esta, no os penséis que la tenía por ahí abandonada) y de obras este verano. Aún así, como siempre siento mucho la espera y intentaré tener el siguiente más pronto, peor no puedo prometer nada porque se acerca el inicio de curso (este viernes empieza mi condena T.T)

Ahora no es solo Mei la que tiene sueños extraños XD, me apetecía torturar a alguien más con pesadillas muahahahaahahaahaahahaah

Estoy fatal sí.

Bueno, mi mayor preocupación está en la parte de la reconciliación ¬¬ por que perdonar que te hayan ocultado un compromiso... tela. Por eso me gustaría contar con vuestra opinión, para futuros capítulos y/o fics n.n

Bueno, rinconcito de agradecimientos:

_**Guest**__(del 28 de abril),_**_ai-chan, Guest_**___(del 14 de mayo),_**_Rousse231 y Guest_**___(del 18 de junio)_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, muchos kisses y espero que este capitulo tan tardío os guste igual que el anterior n.n

_**Lectores ninjas:**_De nuevo, mil gracias por leer y subir los gráficos.

En fin, muchos kisses para todo, ¡Que no falten! XD

_Disfrutando con: Song of the caged bird- Lindsey Stirling_


End file.
